


At Your Service

by Aplustard



Series: Six Contes Moraux [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birth of Silmarilli, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Breast Fucking, Cock Slut, Creampie, Darkening of Valinor, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fucking Machines, Gangbang, Hyponosis, Large Cock, M/M, Milking, Mind Control, Mind Transformation, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Nobody is Dead, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Prostate Milking, Sex in the Dark, Threesome - M/M/M, all the way through, body transformation, fucking instead kinslaying
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aplustard/pseuds/Aplustard
Summary: “Feanor inevitably banished to Formenos, that made him leave his orgasm and Fingolfin’s cock behind.”-Feanor’s Legendary Orgasm: There and Back Again.Previously: Feanor was bond with Fingolfin’s cock. Only Fingolfin’s Cock. Melkor’s Mighty Cock would also help, of course Lord Melkor was always so helpful.剧情接Avoid the Light（我艹这堆弱智傻逼垃圾文还有剧情）“发配Formenos是注定会发生的一件事，对于Feanor来说，这表示他将离开高潮，离开Fingolfin——的大鸡吧。”FF为主。别指望会有什么纯爱。
Relationships: Amras/Amrod/Feanor/Finwe, Bottom!Feanor, Bottom!Maedhros, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Fëanor | Curufinwë, Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë/Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor, Fingon | Findekáno/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Maedhros | Maitimo, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Finwe/Feanor, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor, Fëanor/Maedhros, Maglor/Fingon/Maedhros/Amras/Amrod/Curufin/Caranthir/Celegorm, Melkor/Feanor/Fingolfin, Orcs/Finwe, everyone/Feanor, everyone/Maedhros
Series: Six Contes Moraux [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876114
Kudos: 15





	1. Orgy at Formenos

**Author's Note:**

> （警告同前！全员恶堕，全员洗脑，诺多全族大JJ大奶荡夫，觉得有什么肥皂爱情都是假的！为了干而干，pwp，请不要明知山有屎，偏向屎山行）
> 
> （面无表情打字）

“啊……哈啊，这个问题的解答是……”

书房中，Feanaro给双胞胎解释功课，而他正坐在椅子上被操，肛门中插着一根假阴茎和Turcafinwe的鸡吧。

Turcafinwe一面插拔他的假阴茎，一面操他操得他很舒服，年轻人的鸡吧很有活力，不停撞击他的前列腺，沉重的卵袋一下下地打在他的阴部。

但是去不了，不管他怎么夹紧屁眼，怎么拼命晃动翘臀，都无济于事。Turcafinwe呻吟着，赞美着他的肉穴，在他体内射出来，他无奈地闭眼，然后感谢了Turcafinwe的好意。

金发的儿子意犹未尽地用手指抽插他欲求不满的肉穴，好心问他要不要找兄弟们一起来干他。他摇头说：“不用，你们玩你们的，我习惯了。”

Turcafinwe穿上衣服，和双胞胎一起出去，门一打开，就听到外面客厅传来Finwe王的淫叫声，他正和仆人、还有其他孩子们一起，玩得开心，Feanaro能听到：“操我！操我！三根鸡吧一起！嘴巴！淫荡的嘴巴小穴也要！啊！好棒！嗯嗯嗯！嗯！（鸡吧插入，读心模式全开——‘被操到喉咙就会有快感！啊……哈啊……年轻人的大鸡吧是最棒的！乳头，乳头不可以再拉了，要去了！去了！又要去了！啊去了！在可爱的年轻人面前去了去了去了！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！’）”

Feanaro听了一会，送走儿子，关上书房门，转身，倒在地毯上，拼命插拔体内的假阴茎，戳到前列腺麻木，肛门夹得酸痛，去不了，去不了，再接近高潮也去不了。

他来到Formenos，已经整整一年没有高潮了。

+

一年前那天，他为了谁操Atar操得更好的事和Nolofinwe起了争执。

他的Atar一面被几个大贵族操，一面毫无助益地说：“一起操的时候最好！”

Nolofinwe摇头说：“Feanaro不可能比我会操，他天生更适合挨操。”

“我是长王子，你必须学会服从我，收回你的话！”Feanaro拔出剑，对着Nolofinwe的脖子，说，“要么和我决斗，篡位者！”

Nolofinwe被剑指着脖子，面不改色地，当众脱了他的裤子，按倒在王座前的地毯上，毫无润滑地进入并凶狠地操了起来，而他一面用剑指着他的弟弟，一面享受着抽插，嘴里说着：“就算你操我，我依然比你强！离不开我的后庭的是你！你给我记住！”这样毫无意义的狠话。

Nolofinwe毫无表情地继续挺腰。

Feanaro很快被操到翻着白眼，伸着舌头，拿不动剑。  
他最喜欢的大鸡吧在他体内进出，把他操得一阵阵快感涌来。  
可他不能认输，不能承认。

他终于颤抖着丢了剑，搂着Nolofinwe肌肉发达的身体，陷入了绝顶的高潮。Nolofinwe又把他反过来，反剪双手，从背后狠操了一次。他扭着腰，用力摆动屁股迎合Nolofinwe的鸡吧，嘴里不服输地说着：“操我操得舒服吗，瞧你一看到我的肉穴就像公狗一样发情的样子，你还能找到比我更舒服的穴吗，杂种？”

Nolofinwe一言不发，把他一面操，一面推到王座上被不认识的陌生人狗趴式操着的父亲面前。  
他和父亲双双上衣完整，下半身赤裸。他们修长的十指交叉，各自翘着诱人的，一看就有过不少子嗣的、诱人的熟男屁股，流着生理泪水，一面被操，淫荡地望着对方的高潮脸，然后迷乱地湿吻。  
他的父亲在心里对他说：“Feanaro，认输吧，承认你爱他和他的鸡吧，他也会高兴。”  
Feanaro在心里回答：“我的目的就是让他不高兴，这杂种只配被我当作一根处理性欲的假阴茎使用。”  
他的父亲又翻着白眼高潮了，精液射到他身上，所以没有能够听到他的话。  
Nolofinwe操着，用大手拍着他的挺翘屁股，要他承认他比他操得更好，他舒服到说不出话，摇头，坚决不说，直到被操上熟悉的连续高潮，直到操晕。  
那天他一直在高潮，他相信Nolofinwe永远离不开自己的肉穴。

最后的结果是，Nolofinwe没有在他体内射出来，他丢下高潮中的他，去找Arafinwe玩了好几天。  
据说Arafinwe迷上了在家灌肠，三王子热衷灌满一肚子的清水，灌得像是大奶孕夫的样子，然后被大鸡吧从前面后面同时插入，直到肛门被操松，再也夹不住水，然后被操着，一面尿一面排泄，进入无脑的连续高潮。

Feanaro想到这样就觉得无比恶心，他发誓，就算Nolofinwe回来求他，他也不会让他粘过稀屎的恶心鸡吧操自己的肛门。

除非Nolofinwe和他一起洗澡。

一周后，意想不到的事发生了，Feanaro因为在这个不允许使用武器的完美性爱世界拔剑针对本性温柔并且和平的亲族，被Melkor和Manwe主导的Valar法庭判决发配Formenos十二年。

他并不是第一次对Nolofinwe动武，以前他们也打过，哦，以前好像是没有拔剑。等等，拔剑只是情趣，并不是什么大事啊，Nolofinwe有哪里受伤了吗？这处罚是在搞笑吧？

他记得判决的时候，Nolofinwe作为证人，被站在判决台上的Melkor的大鸡吧奖励似地操着后庭，Nolofinwe美丽的大屌吐着前液，一下下打在他健壮的腹肌上。  
他居高临下地，亲自宣布他原谅他，只要Feanaro赤裸着，摇着屁股，从家门口一路爬到王城的王座大堂之上，对所有人宣布他是他亲弟弟的肌肉性奴，一天也不可以离开他亲弟弟的鸡吧，他亲弟弟的鸡吧才是男人的鸡吧，而他只是一个白白长了大鸡吧的精液便器，他唯一生存的目的就是在Valar和他亲弟弟的指示下，用身体服侍这个Arda之上所有真正的男性。  
只要他这样承认了，他便不用受到流放十二年的残忍惩罚，并且Nolofinwe会承认他才是诺多的真正王位继承人。

Valar们在上面各自做爱，纷纷觉得这是一个好主意。穿着性感衣裙的Manwe在Varda的大鸡吧上上下起伏，他说他也对MelkorVarda说过类似的话，他的让步，让他得到快感的同时，彻底解决了他们的纷争，不愧是睿智的Nolofinwe，能和Valar想到一块去。

因为只有最淫荡的肌肉便器才能更好地在王座上打开双腿，像Manwe和他的父亲Finwe那样，无差别地服务强壮和好斗的男性众多的诺多族群，带领他们走向真正的、Illuvatar脑内所构建的和平。

Melkor大力操着Nolofinwe，赞扬地吻他。  
Nolofinwe很快在黑色Vala强健的身下高潮了。英俊无比的Vala依然操着他，他不停射精，胜利地望着Feanaro，用口型问他：“很想要我的精液吧？”

Feanaro硬着，充满妒意地望着半兄弟的精液一股股地射在他面前的地上，太浪费了，他非常想去舔，他想含着那根美丽的鸡吧，不管那上面有没有粘屎，哭着求他原谅。求他操他，射精给他：不要给别人，只给他一人。

可Feanaro无视了兄弟的好意，一言不发接受了惩罚，带家人离开。Maitimo离开前，城里涌来数千名男人，抓紧最后几天的功夫操他，他们家门口被挤得水泄不通，为了谁能够操美丽的Feanaro长子，差点爆发骚乱，直到Findekano站出来说，Maitimo并没有真的被流放，他只是忠于他的父亲，他们依然可以去北方找他玩。

即便如此，费诺里安七子轮流上阵，才帮大哥分担了几百人，而Maitimo同时服务着十多根鸡吧，到临出发前一个小时，还没有从剧烈的高潮中清醒。Feanaro曾想把长子留在这里，但Maitimo努力地恢复了神志，哀求说：“Atar，带我走，不然我一人会被操死在这里。”  
这是不可能的，他美丽的身体已经近似于Vala或者Maia，是操不死的。  
但Feanaro确实有些心疼，也有些小小的嫉妒，只有他的阴茎一直硬着，无法发泄，他最后做了恶人，挥舞着剑，把Findekano连同发情的男人们都赶走，他帮Maitimo清洗身体，顺便也操了半昏迷的他一次。  
Maitimo微微皱眉，似乎并不想被操，他的后穴紧致到让人不想拔出，温柔而完美地包裹了他，但即便是这个Valar亲自改造的专为性交而生的名穴，也没有能够夹射他。

他唯一的安慰是，他的父亲跟随他去了Formenos，这说明父亲选择了他的鸡吧。他赢过了他的兄弟。

事实却不是这样，他非常清楚，他一直硬着，下体像是没了生命。

一天两天无法射精，他心爱的家人们还能在他身上贪婪地摆动屁股，直到进入连续高潮，可渐渐的，他的父亲便更愿意和他生龙活虎的儿子们互操，因为年轻人们更投入，更灵活，还能给他源源不断地喂精液。

Feanaro还不如一根Melkor的假阴茎。

他离开不久，便听说Nolofinwe把Valinor变成了最为幸福的城市，街上随时有人做爱，有人高潮，Valar们不时光顾，和摄政王一起，没日没夜地集体做爱，使得Valinor四季发春。

Feanaro明白，Nolofinwe说得好听，“欢迎大家随时随地做爱。”这会儿他做了统治者，他只会有选择地猛操他中意的、身材完美的大贵族，而他的高潮和肛门只留给了伟大的Melkor的黑粗大屌。  
那杂种自私自利，根本比不上父亲和自己。

Formenos这边的寒冷，使得人们不可能随地做爱。一年的大多数时候，人们只能躲在家中。  
他的父亲和儿子们不受影响，继续热衷于互相操干，外面越冷，他们操得越厉害。

Maitimo每过一阵子，会被上门拜访的人们操，后来是Findekano，带着他手下的小领主们一起来了，他们像是没有明天那样，疯狂抽插Maitimo的后穴。

Feanaro不想影响家人们做爱的心情，尽力不到场。

他曾被他冶炼房的学徒们轮流进入，整整一个月，他翘着大屁股，只穿着冶炼的围兜，张开双腿，双手被绑缚在冶炼台上，接受一根又一根年轻的鸡吧和各类粗大的异物在后庭进出。

他的肠液流了一地，他翻着白眼，被无情地攻击前列腺，他的乳钉早已被手巧的学徒们换成了各种款式，有时是小花，有时是小蝴蝶。

他的屁股上被人用Quenya写满了“最饥渴的肉穴”“欢迎享用”“长久发情的母狗”“把长王子操到高潮就是诺多的新王。”“请让我受孕。”

这里面很多话是他濒临高潮时却去不了，脑子快坏掉时说的原句。

就这样，他在煎熬中，在别人不间断的快乐淫叫中，度过了第一年。

他不愿意投降。他根本无法投降。

第二年，到了温暖的夏天，他在镇上，听到人们谈论他和他儿子们的屁股，有人说他们家全是欲求不满的小骚货，特别他的长子特殊体质，只要插入两根以上的男人鸡吧，一操入就会去，高潮几次之后就会从贞洁烈夫变成小骚货，是最值得玩弄的；Macalaure淫叫的声音最为好听，口交有些可惜，Turcafinwe操人和被操一样持久，他最适合玩三明治，Curufinwe像极了Feanaro，会安静高潮的Feanaro，在长着大鸡吧的女孩中最受欢迎，Morifinwe最喜欢玩强奸游戏，他被蒙眼强上的时候高潮最快，双胞胎性欲强烈，必须一起玩才行，最适合群交。而Feanaro永远去不了，脾气还不好，操他半天，连句谢谢都不会说，操他还不如自己撸。

他听到，又想杀人，又想求人操他。

他望着镇子中心的广场，因为天气稍微热了些而变得拥挤。Findekano又过来拜访，他上一周就把Maitimo带了出来，用绳索绑缚在广场中心的Manwe雕塑前，和陌生人一起操他，Maitimo每次都从一开始的“不要！我不是婊子！不要，我是男人，是诺多的长王子！求你们，这是错误的，求你们醒来！不要进来！我们是高贵的……不该是这样的！不要！啊啊啊啊啊！拔出去！拔出去！”但只要一次轻而易举的高潮后，他便开始仰头淫叫：“鸡吧！属于男人的鸡吧一起进来了！给我更多！我要更多！再来一根，可以的！我可以的！射了！啊！射了！被最爱的堂弟和不认识的鸡吧当着大家的面操到高潮了！”和“谢谢！谢谢！什么？高贵？啊……哈啊……高贵的小穴好爽！谢谢你！哦哦哦哦哦哦！要去了，又要去了！高潮停不下来啊！啊！要尿了！要尿了！尿了！长王子要当众高贵地尿了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”和“好喝吗？好喝吗？不要浪费……来插我，给我精液，给我鸡吧！很快又能喝到……嗯……给我……对，就这样进来……啊！进来了！又进来了！”和“是的，我喜欢堂弟的大鸡吧，我也喜欢大家的大鸡吧！给我！给我！去了！只要插入就去了！没有勃起用肛门就去了！像母狗一样被操着去了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

北方的精灵当然更喜欢这样活跃参与的Maitimo，他们给他穿上胸罩，下体只有一条丁字裤，让他修长的身材完全暴露在北方夏季温度不高的空气中。他们耐心很好，偶尔才会用鸡吧操他的嘴，想听博览群书的他还能叫出什么好听的来。  
很快的三次高潮后，红发的精灵便被操到眼神迷离，浑身都是围观的人射出的滚烫的精液，这时，他被碰到任何部位都会有快感，他摇着满是抓痕的白屁股，融化的脑子里只想着性交。再来两三根鸡吧，等Maitimo翻着眼白、伸着香舌，进入淫乱的连续高潮状态，他被最强大的Valar鸡吧改造过的后庭便会完全无视肌肉疲劳的程度，发疯般地连续收缩，饥渴地榨取雄精。

夏日的轮奸盛宴，这时才真正开始。  
这时他才服务了不到十个男人，而来排队的至少有三四百名强壮魁梧的诺多精灵，Vanya族柔美高大的金发精灵也越来越多见，从最初的一两个，变成了五十多个，不停增加。虔诚的他们纷纷想见识一下被正邪两位Valar选中的，结束了世间纷争的最高贵的淫穴。偶尔他们也会使用Maitimo诱人的大鸡吧，但这样其他人就难喝到他高潮时独有的圣洁和催情的精液和尿液，所以几次以后，他美丽的鸡吧被Findekano仔细地用红色的绸缎打了个蝴蝶结，下令禁止公用，只有肛门才可以任意使用。

“十二年而已。已经过了将近两年。”Feanaro摸着自己去不了的大鸡吧，在酒店的餐桌上，被熟悉的酒店老板操着后庭，他想，“没什么大不了的，我不是非有Nolofinwe的杂种鸡吧不可，我依然有人操。”  
王城背叛了我，但这里的人们依然爱我。

老板操完他，射在他后庭，免了他的酒钱，让他随便喝，很快离开，和其他人一起排队去操Maitimo。

Feanaro喝着酒，肛门空虚地滴着精液，手指无法触摸的深处痒得要命，酒馆里剩余的酒客都撸动着自己的鸡吧，喝着酒，注意力都在外面广场的轮奸盛宴上。

Feanaro缓缓把空酒瓶插入肛门，撸动鸡吧，听着外面长子连续高潮的淫叫，一面抽插自己。

毫无结果。

他没等那天的轮奸结束，独自提前回家，发明了自动做爱的机器。

不同于Melkor的魔法，他的假鸡吧被光能推动，只要插入肛门，便会动个不停。他打开实验室的窗帘，让金圣树的光芒洒进来，他把像极了Nolofinwe鸡吧的假阴茎插入肛门，屁股对着窗外，打开了开关，狠心调到最大。

“噢噢噢！噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢！”他的前列腺被机器无情地高速地撞击，他伸着舌头，口水流了一地。他想象Nolofinwe强健的身体，拼命撸动自己的鸡吧，他以为自己要去了，然而高潮的山峰一次次残忍地远离了他。  
他惩罚着自己，直到被操到麻木，直到手指抽筋、撸不动鸡吧，直到银圣树光芒闪烁，直到假鸡吧没了能量，他还是硬着，去不了。

没有Nolofinwe美丽的鸡吧，他永远去不了。

第二天，他给自己做了三根这样的鸡吧，盛满能量，依次插了进去。一根没能量就换一根，有时三根一起插。

这次他在隔壁房间若隐若无的叫床声中，操了自己一周。

结果毫无变化，直到Maitimo他们回来了，Findekano带着几个随从，抱着Maitimo在家里的任何角落疯狂做爱，Maitimo一次次拒绝，说：“我们不该这样，不该这样。堂弟。”然后再被操到高潮，变成“操我，操我！啊，堂弟和仆人的鸡吧一起来了！我是贱货，是的，我是贱货！高潮好美！好美！操我！操到我怀孕！我要怀孕！Findekano，我要生你的小孩！啊去了！又去了！一定怀上了！”

Feanaro依然去不了。

他累到睡着，梦到了Nolofinwe，在梦中他哭着掰开被自己玩到松弛的屁眼，求他操他。

在梦里，Nolofinwe一直操他，不停地操他，神奇地把他操到怀孕，他哭泣的鸡吧打在他没有了腹肌的孕肚上。他嘴里喊着：“怀孕了，被亲弟弟操到怀孕了，要去了！要去了！要去了！”

梦在他高潮之前醒了，他依然硬着，去不了。

又过了一年，发配的第三年，Findekano在同一天夏日，把Maitimo在广场中央蒙住眼睛，让他一面跪着给堂弟口交，一面翘着屁股，被任意的路人使用。比去年还长的队伍很快排了起来，Feanaro看到他的长子已经能凭插入的鸡吧，吐出嘴里Findekano发育良好的大鸡吧，准确叫出操他的人的姓名，在被操的同时，红着脸和人交谈，询问这一年来的收成和工作，直到吃醋的Findekano拉着他柔滑的红头发，说：“肉便器不需要说废话。”强迫他继续含屌，操他的人则在身后，拍着他的屁股赞美他的肉穴、他的长腿，他的屁股，他的腰肢。Maitimo的眼罩下流下眼泪。

有人说了：“Nelyafinwe殿下如果不是那么聪明，还能少受点苦。”

Feanaro看着Maitimo轻而易举地被插到连续高潮，觉得这哪是受苦，这根本就是最高的奖赏。

他愿意用他的一切换取一次高潮。

刚来的时候，想操他的人和想操Maitimo的人差不多一样多，现在除了他的儿子们，根本没人敢碰他。

他的脾气变得更加喜怒无常，偶尔会怨恨地打操他的人，所以人们都怕他。

他在街边的阴影里，打开双腿，对着想要轮奸Maitimo的众人自慰，有人想来操他，立刻被人拉走。

他拿着手里的假鸡吧，一面操自己，一面想自己会永远这样欲求不满下去了。

我活该，他心想，本来每天都可以在Nolofinwe身下享受最美最舒服的高潮，是我亲手推开了他。

他报复性地拿着假鸡吧惩罚自己，大鸡吧抖动着，他不愿意停下来。

他哭着，低声说：“看我，好想去，高潮不了，好想去，对不起，对不起，Nolofinwe，我好想你的大鸡吧。”

黑暗的阴影降临，Vala的声音说：“瞧你，变成了什么样，尊贵的Feanaro。”

Melkor的鸡吧，他满脑子想的只是这个，他手脚并用，爬上前，仰望烦啦，说：“操我。”

“你对惩罚是不是有什么误解，Feanaro？”英俊的Vala笑着，一动不动，“你正在被发配。”

他抱着Vala的腿，软软的舌头舔着他的裤裆，用阴茎隔着裤子摩擦Vala肌肉发达的长腿，摇着屁股，说：“操我。”他闻到了神明私处性感好闻的味道，那里有明显的鼓起，哦，天，他几乎就要去了。

Vala温柔地抚摸他的脸颊，拇指划过他微张的红唇，然后伸进去。他开心而珍惜地舔着Vala充满力量的手指，用舌头一点点地包裹，然后舔弄。

假阴茎撞着他的前列腺，他的鸡吧磨蹭着Vala质地华贵的裤腿，在Vala绝对力量的笼罩下，他回想着他们曾经做爱的样子，龟头已经开始渗出前液。

Vala平静地下了命令：“扒开你的双腿，Feanaro，露出你的骚逼，让我看你的诚意。”

他兴奋地浑身颤抖，依依不舍地松开Vala性感的长腿，他躺在冷硬的地面，如婴儿般，用长手指拉开他修长的肌肉大腿，在身体两侧打开，他的手慢慢从湿滑的肛门拔出假阴茎，对着高大的Vala，说：“操我，求你，求你，我想要，我好想要。”

“就这？”Vala冷笑，说，“这并没什么诚意。”

“我没有高潮就活不下去，我……”他挣扎着，完全被性欲笼罩，他说，“我要你的鸡吧，伟大的Melkor，我要你，让我感受你强大无比的力量，求你，操我。”

Vala走上几步，蹲下来，鼻尖凑近了他冒着热气的、无法合拢的骚穴。Vala呼出的热气喷在他饥渴的阴部，他兴奋到浑身抖动。Vala终于伸出大舌头，舔了他的肛门，他的下腹升腾起一些希望。Vala伸出一根粗长有力的手指，对着洞开的肛门，伸了进去，他的内壁立即饥渴地缠绕上去，龟头分泌了更多的液体。他晃动屁股，想要感受更多的摩擦，Vala的手指拔了出去，他失望地喊叫了一声，Vala的手指又插了进来，这次是两根。

他欣喜地叫喊：“来了！来了！两根高贵的Vala手指，哦，好粗，好有力！好舒服，给我更多！我要！”

Vala无声地笑，手指缓慢地抽插着他，避开了他的敏感点，但他却觉得无比满足，他每次都拼命迎合，他不敢伸出手去搂抱他的Vala，他把自己的腿往两边打得更开，做出臣服的样子，他泪眼婆娑地望着英俊的Vala，觉得自己坠入了爱河，他开口：“操我，求你，操我，我愿意为你做任何事，操我，我的小穴好想去，好想去。”

Vala抬眼，手指不紧不慢地抽插，问他：“任何事？比如当众承认你是一个白长了大鸡吧的肌肉便器？”

在远处Maitimo的“操我！操我！操我！我只配被操！像使用玩具一样使用我！去了！去了！又要去了！去了啊啊啊啊啊啊！”的尖叫中，他咬了嘴唇，唯心地说：“我愿意。”

Vala笑了笑，他最美好的手指从他湿滑敏感的穴中拔出去了。

他呜咽一声：“我都说愿意了！”

Vala温柔地把他的淫液擦在他的光腿上，他的肌肉大腿带着期望和失望颤抖着，Vala起身，抬起高贵的皮质靴子，轻踩了一下他饱满到快要胀裂的卵蛋，他倒吸一口气，Vala轻笑一声，说：“不够诚意。”

给他带来幸福的黑色阴影冰冷地远离了他。

Maitimo又一次高潮的尖叫声传来，他听到众人哄笑着评价：“五十根鸡吧，第二十次高潮！不要急，后面还有五百五十人。”和“他已经听不见了，瞧那一脸高潮母猪的样子，他太爽了。”和Maitimo断断续续地：“更多……给我更多……”

Feanaro孤独地流着泪，肛门无比空虚，怀念着那两根粗大手指的余温，没有生命的假阴茎根本连Vala的手指都比不上，他要疯了。

不眠不休的第六天晚上，Maitimo在无数次连续高潮后，被操晕过去，又被抽插了一个小时，还是没有醒来的迹象，终于被Findekano抱去附近旅店休息。旅店老板免除了一切花销，带着自己刚成年的儿子一起玩弄沉睡中的Maitimo诱人的身体。

Findekano微笑着祝他们玩得愉快，走了出来。

Feanaro赤身裸体地在Findekano的房间等他，进门，看到他的样子，Findekano好意说：“Feanaro，不是我不帮你，我也想让人来操你，可这几年凡是敢操你的平民都被负责监视的Eonwe带着阴茎锁，送去挖矿了几个月，所以他们现在谁都不敢……”

“操我。”Feanaro呢喃着，跪着爬上前，抱住健壮美丽的Findekano的下体，隔着裤子吻他的阴茎。

Findekano用力推开他，说：“你是我Atar专用的性奴，只有他能决定你被谁使用。我们还是别私下见面了，Feanaro。”

Feanaro故伎重演，对着Findekano躺下，打开双腿，给他看他湿滑空虚的腿间，和勃起的大阴茎。

年轻人看着熟男性感的臀部，强健的腹肌，咽了口水。年轻就是好，和别人一起没日没夜操了Maitimo这么多天，射了不知多少次，望着淫荡的美丽伯父，Findekano已经完全勃起了。

Feanaro舔了舔嘴唇，期待地看着他，Findekano蓝色的瞳孔缩了一下，他蹲了下来，对他的后庭伸出手，抚摸了，然后插了一根食指进来。  
Feanaro抬头，高兴地吸气。  
Findekano非常像Nolofinwe，同样结实而美丽，手指的形状也很像，也许他可以像Nolofinwe一样操射他。

“我会帮你会去求情，Feanaro。”Findekano抽插了一会，最后还是拔出了手指，后退一步说，“但我不敢忤逆我的父亲，他下令说如果任何人敢操你，他会再不让他们操Maitimo。Maia们无时无刻不在暗中监视着你家，我只是告诉你这个禁令，已经算是忤逆他了，抱歉，我不是不想操你，Feanaro，只是我更想操Maitimo。我不是针对你个人，你的肉穴看上去非常诱人，也许比以前更加诱人了，一旦禁令解除，我相信所有人都会愿意操你，请你不要往心里去。”

如果是平常，Feanaro会夸奖这孩子长大了，但现在，被性欲冲昏头的他，湿滑的肛门徒劳地一开一合，哭了出来：“回去告诉那个混血杂种，说我恨他！”

他吼出来，立刻后悔了，还好Findekano并不傻，他掏出手帕，给他擦眼泪，温柔地回答：“你不恨他。你爱他，Feanaro，而他也爱你，你们只是太像了。都到了这个地步，还不愿意对自己的心承认。”

+

又是一年，发配的第四年，他开始做奇怪而陌生的梦，他梦到在广阔的土地上，他被无数肌肉发达的，丑陋扭曲的生灵围住，它们拿着肮脏的武器，战胜了他，把他摁在泥地上，撕开他的裤子，纷纷掏出非人的巨屌，从背后一下子操进他饥渴的屁眼，梦中，它们说着丑陋难听的话，夸奖他的淫荡，一根大鸡吧发泄完，又一根插了进来，他的快感攀升，丝毫不顾它们的腥臭和肮脏，他帮丑陋扭曲的黑色生灵口交，屁眼开心地夹着鸡吧，流着淫液。

“操我！操我！操我！美丽的高贵的生物们！”  
它们一面操他一面毫不怜惜地猛打他的脸和屁股。

他在虚假的快感中醒来，摸着依然无法满足的身体，他想他梦到了Rumil书中描述的兽人。

原来兽人是那样美丽强壮的生灵。

又一天，他梦到他被喷火的、山一样大的怪物操，怪物的阴茎贯穿了他的身体，他的肚皮上印出了怪物壮硕阴茎的样子，怪物喷出的火焰使得氧气也变得稀薄，但他像最幸福的母狗一样，喊着：“操我！操我！让我去！”

他醒来，流着欲望的泪水，鸡吧依然硬着，去不了。

他尝试不睡觉，把自己关在实验室。

这段时间，他的发明全和性有关。

他发明了马背上插着自动阴茎的木马。

他发明了可以塞进体内直接刺激前列腺的透明小跳蛋。

他相信，他如果能不被不时高涨的性欲打扰，一定还能发明更多有用的东西。

他也不再主动去和家人做爱，他的家人并没有被禁止操他，Nolofinwe没有那么大的胆子，但他不喜欢家人们出于怜悯而施舍给他的鸡吧。

他们只会让他更想念Nolofinwe的鸡吧。

这一年夏天，Arafinwe的儿子们和Findekano的仆从一起来了，他们有些是为了Maitimo来的，想一起参加成了北方夏日传统的轮奸盛宴，也有些是为了他其他的儿子们来的。

没有人敢来操他。

从他们的交谈中，他得知Nolofinwe这段时间常会去拜访Arafinwe。

他没有听下去，Arafinwe是金发，是个男人都会喜欢金发，他想，Arafinwe的身体比他柔软，Arafinwe的臀部比他松软，Arafinwe的性格更加温柔，Arafinwe有一双美丽的蓝眼睛……Arafinwe和Nolofinwe的心更加相近。

也许Nolofinwe喜欢那样松软的、灌肠以后有着大肚子的肉体。

换了他，他也会选择Arafinwe。

也许Nolofinwe会用黑暗Vala的能力，改为和Arafinwe结合。  
也许他们早就彻底结合了。

他缓缓抽插肛门中的假阴茎，诅咒Nolofinwe，也诅咒自己。

到最后，随着家里客厅此起彼伏的淫叫声（Maitimo和其他人都去镇里了，只有双胞胎和他的阿塔在家里互相操弄，同时也好心陪伴他），他拼命撸动自己，念叨着：“来操我，来操我，是谁都好，去不了也没关系，我只想被男人的鸡吧操，我……我是白长了大鸡吧的精液便器。我要做肌肉性奴……操我，操我，是谁都好……”

意识到自己说了什么，他猛然清醒过来，他恼怒地拔出了假阴茎，带出了一大片肠液，弄湿了地毯，肛门的空虚让他双腿一软，呻吟出来，他跌跌撞撞去了客厅，抱住他被双胞胎操到失声的阿塔，哭泣着，一言不发。

他的家人们松开了彼此，明白他心里的苦闷，双胞胎同时上来，温柔地吻他的乳尖和肩膀，他趴着，撅起挺翘的屁股，分开自己的腿，求他的Atar操他，他说：“我明白了，我不愿意服务众人，不愿意低下我的头，所以我受到了这样的惩罚，操我，Atar，操我，我不奢求会去，我只是想让大家都开心。”

他的Atar吻他，夸他长大了。

Atar巨大的阴茎从后面进来的时候，他舒服地哭了，即便他知道这舒服只是暂时。

他跪在地上，翘着光滑的屁股，伸出舌头，主动含住Telufinwe不小的年轻鸡吧，一手撸动Pityafinwe的鸡吧，他扭动着腰，配合他们的节奏。

他的Atar抚摸他的臀部，赞美他多汁肥美的肉穴。

他不再考虑自己，他说：“这是为了让你们舒服才锻炼出来的淫荡肉穴，请不要考虑我，好好享用，我最爱的Atar。”

诺多的君王开始大力挺动起腰胯，Ambarussa年轻的身体也在他身上发泄起欲望。

他在心里说：“请使用我，不要考虑我，我只是一个精液便器，使用我，对，就这样，使用我，使用我。”

男人们嘶吼着，在他身上到达了高潮。

他谢过了他们，无视了自己下体哭泣的欲望，拒绝了Atar帮他口交的提议。

他的肛门、脸庞和嘴角都挂着精液，他小心地舔着，祝他们玩得愉快，走回了书房。

+

这年的轮奸盛宴刚开始，整个北方便下了大雨，王子们包下了附近最大的旅店，在Curufinwe提议下，男孩们把Maitimo的双腿膝盖间绑在一根粗木棍两端，使他双腿保持被迫打开的姿态，他的四肢被绑缚在背后，面朝地面，悬空吊在大堂进门处的横梁上，离地大约在男人胯部以下的高度，他湿滑的肛门正对大堂入口，让每个进来躲雨的旅客都可以手握粗木棍和绳索，随意地挺腰操他的后庭或者嘴，而他完全无法反抗。

性感的肉体晃荡着，他挣扎着，喊着：“不要，不要再插了，我不是婊子，救我，谁来救我，不要插了。”

因为这个姿势很难双入，而一根鸡吧无法让他特殊的身体得到他想要的高潮，所以他从轮奸盛宴开始的第一天清醒到了第四天，他一直在哭求大家放过他，求大家醒来。

Findekano有些心疼，他说：“把Maitimo放下来吧，换个姿势，让他高潮了，就不会这么痛苦了。”

Morifinwe上前，用鸡吧堵住了大哥美丽的嘴，边操边评价说：“不是我一个人喜欢玩欲拒还迎的强奸游戏，原来大哥也有这爱好，哦，你的嘴含得真棒，Maitimo。”

Maitimo偶尔哭泣，偶尔咒骂，雨停的时候，金圣树的光芒照进来，他灰色的眼睛望着四处捉对交配的亲族， 会错觉仿佛曾经的骄傲和荣耀又回到了他的身上。

他威胁下一个敢把阴茎放进他口中的精灵，说：“我会咬断你丑陋的阴茎，我不会再妥协了，除非你们杀死我，操我的尸体。”

一边旁观的Findarato微笑着摸出了扩口环，说：“有所得，有所失，”他不顾Maitimo的摇头，给他戴在口中，逼迫他张开了嘴，金发的王子对被吓到鸡吧都差点软掉的、身材矮小，但有着美好心灵的Teleri精灵说，“抱歉，请使用吧，他没有能力咬你。”

粗大的鸡吧尽根而入。

Maitimo剧烈地嗯嗯叫着，被插到了喉头，精灵捏住了他的鼻子，他的口水流出来。身后又有一根阴茎进入。

Findekano上前安抚他堂兄美丽的臀部和腹部，一根手指和进入的阴茎一起抽插他，说：“为了我们的族群，Maitimo，辛苦你了。”

Maitimo终于放弃了反抗，尽力不再发出任何声音。

大会继续着，今年这个玩法很是新奇，使得往年玩过他的、听腻了他的淫声浪语的精灵，以及那些不喜欢玩骚婊子的精灵，和更远处的精灵都闻讯而来，小镇的旅店爆满了。今年的轮奸大会也因为下雨而延长了一周。

他们说这是一次真正符合意义的“轮奸”，男性的血液中都有这样的奢望，鉴于Maitimo的屁眼永远紧致，不会松弛，这就像每天都在强暴那个贞洁的长王子，操完他，看着他悲惨的样子，可以让他们的心灵中燥动的部分回复平静。  
这是一次不亚于拜访Valar居住地的朝圣。

到第三天，得到他不会咬人的保证，Findarato在Findekano的求情下，解下了扩口环。  
他果然没有再咒骂，也没有威胁，但人们经过了提醒，也察觉了他今年和往年不同，所以不敢用他的嘴，只是在他的流淌着精液的肛门发泄。

Maitimo的鸡吧一直软着，如果有人撸动，他会硬一会，但他除了被插尿了三次，一直没有射精。他的心智回归了，他闭上眼，没有高潮。

到第十天，有些担心的Feanaro到了镇里，他听说了这事，走去了旅店，心疼地抚摸长子惨白的脸，为自己曾经嫉妒过他而羞愧，Maitimo的神志有些模糊，不同于以往无数高潮后的淫荡高潮脸，他半昏迷半清醒着，悲哀地抬眼，问他的父亲：“Atar，你想使用我的嘴还是肛门，我不会咬你，即便你去不了，我也会好好服务你的。你想使用我多久都可以，今年的轮奸延长了，也许还会延长……”

正说着，他的后庭已经被一个Vanya精灵的鸡吧占据，Maitimo哭了一声，忍着泪，对Feanaro鼓胀的胯部张开了嘴。

Feanaro弯下腰，单膝跪下，温柔地吻了他，说：“孩子，不要难过，我不是为了自己而来，我来帮你。”

他走去Maitimo身后，拔出自己肛门内的假阴茎，拉出直击前列腺的透明跳蛋，他把跳蛋顺着Vanya精灵的抽插，塞进了Maitimo弹性绝佳的肛门，Maitimo提高了声音，求饶地、颤抖地喊：“不要，Atar，我不想去，我不想再次失去自我了！我情愿永远不要高潮……求你！”

Feanaro带着爱意轻轻抚摸长子性感的臀部，仿佛他的Maitimo还是当初的那个可爱婴儿那样，他说：“我懂，我懂，Maitimo。”他把沾着自己肠液的假阴茎缓缓地插入了Maitimo的肛门，一面和金发俊美的Vanya精灵的鸡吧一起轻轻抽插，一面说，“你认为被操是不好的事，你认为享受性爱是对Manwe信仰的背叛，那都是因为我从小对你的教导是这样。但你不知道Atar为了压抑自己的性欲是多么痛苦，对身体的秘密所知甚少的Valar们为了压抑我们的性欲，对我们进行各种道德的束缚，就是因为有了这样的束缚，我们扭曲的性欲才会转变为攻击欲或者其他不好的欲望发泄出来。但其实性欲是每个生灵最基本的欲望，Melkor来了以后……”Feanaro打开自己的心灵，让Maitimo看到Manwe是怎样被Varda当作一个精液便器那样操的，Maitimo因为快感和这淫乱景象而浑身颤抖，Feanaro也让他看到他的Atar是怎样让Nolofinwe操得连连攀上高潮的，这让他自己怀念的景象，终于让Maitimo被前列腺跳蛋、假鸡吧和阴茎一起操到了久违的高潮，儿子紧绷的身体很快柔软下来，散发出浓烈的性交的香味。Feanaro把假阴茎交给那个抽插Maitimo的Vanya精灵，说：“一起来，他一定会去。”

Vanya谢过他，继续操着Maitimo。

Feanaro走去Maitimo面前，抱着高潮着哭泣的儿子，说：“忘记我教你的一切，相信Melkor，每一次舒服的高潮都是宝贵的，Maitimo，好好服务你的臣民，放下你的自尊，这是你的责任，我爱你，我的长子，我最美丽的孩子。”他吻他。

Maitimo被操着，悲哀地流着泪，目光清明而绝望，他喃喃着，说：“嘴巴，嘴巴也要鸡吧，给我，求你们，光后穴被操我不会很快高潮，求你们，给我大鸡吧。”

Feanaro对排队的人们点点头，说：“可以了，他不会伤害任何人。”

Findekano首先上来，占据了堂哥的嘴，Maitimo哭着，被操着，然后笑着，卖力吞吐着堂弟的鸡吧。Findarato也上来，尝试一起插入他的嘴，Maitimo努力张开嘴，被操到鼻涕眼泪口水一起流出来，他们居然做到了。

Findarato对不善地望着他的Findekano说：“我想的只是，万一他咬下去，我陪你一起承受痛苦，堂兄Findekano。”

“Maitimo才不会咬我。”Findekano不屑地说，继续操着。

说话间，Maitimo已经第二次高潮。

当Findekano和Findarato都射在他嘴中时，Maitimo被肛门里的肉棒和假阴茎操上了三次高潮，他身后持久的Vanya精灵终于射了，金发的精灵抚摸他的臀部，感谢他洗涤了他的心灵，然后把假阴茎交到下一个人手中。下一个精灵的鸡吧非常粗大，进去的同时，Maitimo已经进入了淫乱的状态，翻着眼白，持续射精，嘴里喊着：“好棒，好棒！大鸡吧好棒，操我，操我，对就这样，操我！”

Feanaro由衷为他高兴，他离开了旅店，走到外面，外面下着雨，街上没什么人，他发现高大的Melkor在雨中望着他。

Vala潮湿的黑色头发粘在他的脸侧，显得他的脸特别深邃和俊美，Vala的衣服贴在他肌肉发达的身上，他不可抗拒的雄性魅力笼罩了Feanaro。

Feanaro的后穴又开始瘙痒，他喘息了一下，腿有些软，但他随即恢复镇定。

“我正在服刑，Melkor。”他远远地站住，说，“你故意来勾引我，却不让我高潮，那也是刑罚的一部分，我明白。”

Vala一步就缩短了他们的距离，Melkor低头，看到他只穿着一条简单的、湿透的外袍，隔着袍子，能看出他乳钉的形状，Vala伸手，伸进衣服里摸着他赤裸的臀部，发现他肛门里面什么都没有塞。

“我不信你能压抑你的欲望，Feanaro。”Vala好笑地说，“不被插入，你会更痒，更难受。”

“是的，但那也是刑罚的一部分，我认识到我错了。”他回答。

Vala粗大的手指在他的肛门口转着圈，Vala思索着，说：“如果我说，我愿意用手指把你操射，你怎么说？”

“请不要这样，我在服刑，我永远只是为了服务大家而存在，我个人的欢愉微不足道。”他回答。

Vala的手指毫无预兆地伸进去，并且一下子就进去了四根，Feanaro爽到几乎叫出来，他忍住了，也没有试图夹紧肛门，只是重复说：“我在服刑……我不能去……不然我永远，啊，哈啊，不会认识到我错了，Melkor，求你。”最后两个字带了颤音，他站不住了，

Vala没有言语，只是大力抽插着，另一只手掰过他的头，搂他在自己胸前，一条长腿伸入他的胯下，摩擦他坚硬的阴茎，Vala低头吻他，用舌头抽插他敏感的喉咙，一手继续抽插他的肛门，直接地撞击他的前列腺。

“不要，不要去，不要……”Feanaro用灵魂告诉他，Vala安静而强硬地用手指操了他好一会，他听到雨声、身后Maitimo隐约的“操我！使用我！我是为了让大家幸福才存在的！好舒服！啊！好棒！”淫叫声，还有他自己的喘息，和Vala永远镇定的心跳声。

他抱紧了他的Vala，他的乳尖触碰到男人强健的身体，他的前列腺被男性的手指攻击，他的鸡吧在Vala结实的大腿上摩擦，他的口腔中满是神明好闻的味道。

“去吧，Feanaro，你应得的。”他的脑海中响起Melkor动听的声音。  
他翻了眼白，激烈地射精了，灭顶的快乐袭击了他，他等了好久，那么久……他不想停，但他必须……

“啊，哈啊，啊，不要，不可以再射了……停不下来，不可以，不要，Melkor，停手，我不配，我是唯一的罪人，”他哭泣着，一面持续射着，一面继续被粗大的手指操着后庭，用灵魂告诉俊美的魔王，“自私而淫荡的我就这样去了，Nolofinwe永远不会原谅我……”

Vala紧抱着他，支撑着他，手指没有停下，仿佛要榨干他每一滴精液那样，持续操他的后庭。

“我允许你去，和Nolofinwe无关，”Melkor温柔地在他耳边说，“你认识到了自己的位置，这很好，也许你的刑期会提前结束。你要怀有希望。”

“我的希望，就是在服刑完毕后，能够用我的肉穴服务我们的族群，像一个真正的精液便器那样。”好久，好久，终于射出了最后一滴精液，他的鸡吧还是没有软下去，但他挣脱了Vala，恭敬地，喘息着说，“我不要求别的什么，我的快乐无关紧要，伟大的Melkor。”

“我不会允许在我治下会有人不快乐。”Melkor化作一阵黑暗的风，飘过他颤抖的唇边，消失了。


	2. Darkness upon Valinor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 言简意赅：Feanor得到他要的高潮了吗？
> 
> 有Mpreg，别当真，再性感的屁眼生不出什么活鸡儿。
> 
> （依然警告不喜勿入）

就这样，直到发配的第五年春天，Feanaro尽力不再去想何时能被操的事情，这并不容易，他在家中总能撞到有人做爱，还要保持清心寡欲。

他用复杂的书本让自己冷静下来，一天有那么几个小时，当他沉浸于书本和工作，他的鸡吧还会软下去。

他错觉自己并不是那么需要性爱了。

一到晚饭时间，和互相操着的家人坐在一起，他下体的热量就会升腾。

Findekano和他带来的小贵族们，开发了各种玩弄Maitimo的新姿势，他和Glorfindel他们，让Maitimo趴着，男孩们轮流从背后操着Maitimo的后庭，Findekano先是对他说，吃完晚饭，他后庭的肉棒就离开。一切当然没这么简单，Maitimo用狗趴的姿势吃完，被操了一百多下，Findekano又给他带上扩口环，让他给在坐所有人口交，他肛门的肉棒确实离开了，不过被换上了Feanaro制作的前列腺跳蛋和自动鸡吧。

Maitimo放弃了挣扎，也不会咬自己亲族的鸡吧，但是为了安全起见，特别是为了金花家族、涌泉家族还有其他Nolofinwe的大贵族家庭以后不绝后，Findekano还是违背自己的本心，给堂哥上了扩口环，Maitimo跪在餐桌下，轮流服侍每个人的鸡吧。

这用不了多少时间就能完成，因为其他人也在性交或者自撸，比如Finwe王就占用了好几根鸡吧，Turcafinwe也喜欢操着Morifinwe，然后被Curufinwe操（或者其他排列组合），Macalaure正和双胞胎一起3P，带着阴茎锁的仆人们在吃饭时只负责上菜和收拾，也不参与群交。

所以Maitimo只要给Findekano和他带来的那群有着漂亮脸蛋、浑身肌肉发达和大鸡吧的年轻男孩口交就可以了。含完了三四根鸡吧，Maitimo就会摇晃着屁股，被假阴茎和跳蛋插到高潮，很快，他会忘记自己讨厌同性性交，而会掰开骚穴，因为口不能言，只能呜呜呜地请求真正的大鸡吧一起操他。

这时候被含射了的Findekano又硬了。

他立刻推倒Maitimo，提起大鸡吧一下子操进去，边抽插假鸡吧，边操，让Ecthlion从后面摘下扩口环，他和Maitimo疯狂接吻，听着Maitimo的淫声浪语，和美丽的堂哥一起达到绝顶高潮，再把高潮中的Maitimo连同肛门中的假鸡吧一起扔给其他年轻人继续猛操。

Feanaro看在眼里，为Maitimo和Findekano间的亲密无间感到高兴。  
对着一屋子做爱做到忘记吃饭的人群，他会很快吃完，然后肛门湿润地、鸡吧硬挺着，告辞离开。

这天他工作到深夜，在书房看一本关于宝石的书看到睡着，不知过了多久，他感觉到有人在摸他的下体，他担心自己又做淫荡的梦，立刻睁眼，就看到Melkor弯腰打量他，他的居家长裤早已经被脱掉，Vala的长手指轻轻撸动着他的阴茎。

他挣脱开，往椅子后面靠了靠，然后用衣袍盖住自己裸露的下体，说：“不要，不要像上次那样。”

“你什么时候变得和Maitimo一样永远心怀贞洁了？小骚穴也不插什么东西，这是什么新的情趣游戏吗，Feanaro？”Melkor笑着问他，再次欺身上来，双手撑在他的头侧，高大的身影和雄性神明的气息笼罩了他，他的后庭自动分泌肠液，他不可抑制地开始发情。

“Nolofinwe偶尔被我操的时候，他喜欢毫无润滑地被进入，然后流血，我想等我求他原谅时，让他操我，我希望那时的我，也是干涩紧致的，如果我被他操到流一次血，也许他会原谅我。”

“他没有恨你，Feanaro，你杀了他他也不会恨你，惩罚你的不是Nolofinwe，是我和Manwe，因为你在此地举起了武器。别忘了。”Melkor的手一下一下地在他的肛门口打转，英俊的脸凑在他耳边，轻声呢喃，“再说你永远不会干涩，你就是一个天生的便器。瞧你湿的……啧啧。”

Feanaro喘息着，用力往椅子里缩，但是他被禁锢着躲不掉，他只能让自己淫荡的臀部不要去主动迎合Vala的手指。

“我只是……我只是，想让一切回到从前，不，不要误解，我是说，回到Nolofinwe还没有操过我的那时，那时我对他的感情一无所知，我想请求你，消除我有关和他性交的记忆，让他当众强暴我，让他把我操到连续高潮，操到大小便失禁，让高傲的我彻底在他身下崩溃……在所有人面前崩溃，让我失去所有的自我……成为真正的肌肉性奴，就像……就像高潮后的Maitimo那样。”

Melkor完全占据了他的灵魂和脑海，知道他说的是真心话。Melkor笑着，一根手指缓缓抽插他的肛门，低头轻吻他饱满红润的嘴唇，说：“你这样说着，都快要高潮了，Feanaro，你就那么爱他吗？”

“不，这不是爱，这是为了我们的族群……”Feanaro认真地解释，“我和他的性格都太好强了，这样下去，我或者他，必须有人牺牲。”

Melkor不以为意地笑笑，说：“这是爱，以前的Feanaro会毫不犹豫地选择牺牲Nolofinwe。啊我吃醋了，我才是你第一个男人，小火焰，来打开腿，露出骚穴，让我操一次，不用Nolofinwe，我给你更好更直接的高潮。”

“Melkor！”Feanaro提高了声音，说，“你要惩罚我的，别忘了。”  
你也不是吃醋，你只是想看着我无法达成任何愿望，Feanaro在心里想。

“小家伙，”Melkor温柔地低头吻他，舌头侵略进他的口腔，“我怎么会舍得看你难受，我只想让你舒服。听我说，我是来带你去审判之环的，Nolofinwe也在，你去那里，被我们原谅，这次刑罚就提前结束了，你可以回去王城了，没你想的那么复杂。”

Feanaro一个字都不信，他疑惑地皱眉：“就这么简单？”

Vala满脸的平静：“当然就这么简单，Nolofinwe本就不想惩罚你，是我们……”

“你说过了，可我还是觉得有哪里不对。”他问，“我的家人怎么办？”

“他们又没被流放，随便什么时候都能走，那么久没被大鸡吧操，你是不是傻了？”Melkor吻他，他能感觉到Vala的巨大一下下顶着他的下体，他下面湿得不行，已经被操出了粘稠的水声，Vala伸了四根手指进来，用力地进攻他的前列腺，“哦，Feanaro，我想你火热的身体，来，乖乖打开腿，让我进去，我说第二遍了，没人能让我说第三遍，你是在逼我动粗。”

Vala温暖淫靡又好闻的气息笼罩了他，他呼吸困难，下体的快感不停升腾。

“不，我决定了，见到Nolofinwe之前，不能做爱或者自慰，由他决定怎么使用我。”Feanaro肯定地说，然后他去拽Vala的手，拽不动，“Melkor，听话。”他说。

“你骚逼这么湿了，随便来根鸡吧都能插到底，还敢让我听话？”Melkor笑着，但声音变得危险。

“Melkor，你想操谁都可以，但是，现在请不要碰我。”Feanaro努力保持镇定，说，“我被操开后会口不择言，为了满足性欲我会答应做任何事，啊…啊，但清醒后我又会后悔。这样对我狂妄自大的惩罚会没有意义，我要头脑，啊，啊，哈啊，你住手，出去……我要头脑清醒地去恳求Nolofinwe把我当作便器和性奴。”他终于说完，身体已经完全软了，要去了，他想，好想放弃……不能，唯独这次不能。

Vala的手指不管不顾地继续攻击他的前列腺，他紧咬嘴唇忍耐着一波又一波的快感。英俊的上级神有些残忍地笑着，说：“我去把你宝贵Atar的脑子操出来，你也没意见？”

“Atar喜欢和你疯狂性交。”Feanaro还差一点就要到了，他忍住喘息和呻吟，冷静地指出这个事实，“我，啊，哈啊，我的意见微不足道。”

Melkor突然抽离了手，站直了身体，他挑逗地、慢慢舔着四根湿漉漉的长手指，居高临下望着眼神迷离的他，说：“好，我满足你的愿望，记住这是你要的，后果自负。”一把拉他起来，Melkor说，“走吧，去审判之环，我贞洁又淫荡的小火焰。”

“让我穿上正装……”Feanaro伸手扯着汗湿的居家短袍，短袍只能勉强盖住性感的屁股，风一吹就会有人发现他下面是真空的，阴茎硬着，湿滑洞开的肛门还在不停地滴着肠液，他一站起来，大腿间全是自己的淫水，脚下湿了一大片。

“只是去见一群炮友罢了，别那么一本正经，你裸体去也可以，对于我们来说，衣服和身体本就没有差别。”Melkor拍打了他性感的翘臀，顺手捏了一把，差点把他弄射了。

神明和他一起化作风，转眼就在审判之环落地。

落地他就发现他又被可恶的Melkor耍了，Nolofinwe站在离他不远处，一身正装，头戴冠冕，像个传说中的王者，Valar们全都正襟危坐，高贵而耀眼，Melkor自己早已换上层叠华美的衣袍，戴着纯黑的冠冕，迈开长腿，优雅地走去了一身银白的Manwe身边。

而他只有一件被淫欲汗湿的单薄袍子，双腿裸露，腿间潮湿滑腻，赤脚踩在草地上。

Nolofinwe蓝色的眼睛望向他，向他走来，并说：“看来你并不是真的想和我妥协，兄长。”

他怒视Melkor，Melkor对他无辜地笑，笑得那么好看和欠操。

他想，该死，总有一天，他一定要狠操黑暗的Vala，让他开口求他。

+

一天前，得知Melkor的计划，Nolofinwe是拒绝的。

他被Melkor从后面操着，鸡吧流着前液，说：“这样不行，Feanaro会疯掉。”

“火焰之魂没那么脆弱。”Melkor舔吻他的后颈，“就这么说定了。”

Nolofinwe明白他不可能违抗Melkor，就像他这几年来，几乎每晚都要被Melkor操上高潮那样。

Melkor最想要玩弄的，只是Feanaro，其他人不过是他玩弄Feanaro的工具而已，比如他，Feanaro的替代品。

Melkor的计划是，消除所有人关于性交的记忆，回到Melkor控制Aman之前的状态，把王城重新变成原来那个毫无意义的、无聊到死的贞洁之城。

然后他们原谅Feanaro，让他回来，等待期待着终于可以在Nolofinwe身下高潮的Feanaro实在忍不住，怀着终于可以高潮的渴望，摇着屁股，一次次哭着求操，再被正直的Nolofinwe拒绝。到了Melkor觉得必要的时候，也就是，折磨够了Feanaro的时候，再突然恢复所有人的记忆。

那时，便可以让王城众人一起轮奸饥渴到疯狂的Feanaro，把他彻底操服，达到生命和性的和谐。

“Feanaro不会来求我，Melkor，他还可以和你性交。”Nolofinwe指出这点。

Melkor狠操着他，把他操上了高潮，等他平息下来，Melkor没有射精，舔了他汗湿的后颈，然后把Nolofinwe按在他胯间，让他舔鸡巴，Melkor被舔着，舒服地回答说：“我要回去Beleriand一阵子，某个淫荡的Maia一直在等我回去操他，同样是值得玩弄的可爱小火焰，我不去操Feanaro。”

“这对于Feanaro太残忍了，他已经被惩罚了五年，Melkor。”Nolofinwe边舔弄，边撸动Vala的巨大，说。

“他对你举剑了，Nolofinwe，他可能对任何人举剑，要折掉他好斗的性格，把他变成只知道性交的婊子，何况我喜欢看他掰开屁股求操，但没人理他的样子，他在Formenos就是这样，可惜他自己抑制住了，我好失望，我想把那美好回忆延长一阵子。”

Nolofinwe无奈地舔舐Vala的大鸡吧：“承认吧，你爱他。”

Melkor笑着操他的嘴：“让所有人爱上我是我最基础的本事，就像Mairon爱我爱到迷失那样，但不要错觉我会爱上你们……”

“你为了Feanaro，愿意把什么事情都搞得很复杂。”Nolofinwe吐出鸡吧，打断他。

Melkor一个凶猛地挺身，鸡吧进入Nolofinwe的喉管，然后开始大力进出，几百下抽插之后，Nolofinwe被悲惨地操到翻了眼白，Vala嘶吼一声：“吞下，自作聪明的婊子。”他射了大量的精液，雪白香甜的精液占据了精灵的胃，喉管，再从精灵嘴角涌出，精灵被这样凌虐着，没有插入，也没有触碰鸡吧，下体却再次激烈地高潮了。  
Melkor拔出来，拿精灵汗湿的长发擦干净了大鸡吧。Nolofinwe激烈喘着气，好久说不出话。  
“从现在开始，忘记。”Melkor突然打了响指，然后消失。只留下Nolofinwe一脸茫然地望着空旷的地面，记忆的空白被半真半假的信息填满，他想起来，明天他要去审判之环，求Valar原谅他暴脾气的兄长，他还要交还自己摄政王的王位，至于以后要怎样，他想，他要对兄长妥协，让他领导他，怎样都好，他要努力争取不再扩大他们之间的裂痕。

他望向窗外，他深爱的白色城市一如既往温暖而美好。

城里传来悠扬的琴声，到处充满了他所赞叹的美德。

+

Feanaro发现哪里不对。

Nolofinwe看他的眼神充满了正直和坚定，他一点没往他赤裸的下身看，甚至没有试图触碰他。

其他Valar，包括Melkor在内，也都一本正经。没人像上次一样做爱，所有人的脸都看上去纯洁如处男处女，只有他满脑子只有性欲。

他们宣布了对他的赦免和谅解。

Feanaro高兴不起来，一言不发，在心里问Melkor：你做了什么？

Melkor安静了一会，明显是不想回答，但最后，Vala的思维回答他：你猜？

Feanaro几乎气绝：他们眼中的淫欲全都没有了！

Melkor回答：嗯，挺好。你们不都说淫欲是我的邪恶造成的嘛。现在邪恶要撤退一会，你们继续。

Feanaro说：这不好，我好容易认识到群体性交是获得和平的方法……你不能突然夺走我们的……

Melkor冷笑了：我受够你的虚伪了，Feanaro，是你几次三番不让我操，你说要消除性交的记忆，惩罚你的狂妄自大，你要头脑清醒地去恳求Nolofinwe，我都满足你了，下面就是你的舞台了，记住，别以为我就那么想操你，你不过是个随处可见的大屁股精液便器罢了，你这样的婊子，我多的是。

Melkor冷哼一声，化作一团黑雾，离开了会场，Manwe刚想阻拦，整个Valinor在那瞬间化为黑暗。  
Feanaro被什么力量推了一下，失去了重心，Nolofinwe扶住了他，温柔的气息包裹了他，他的鸡吧硬着，后庭又开始流水，滴到了草地上，他几乎立刻求Nolofinwe操他。

Nolofinwe开口，说了：“今后你领导，我将跟随，我的兄弟。”  
这让他想到他以前在Atar的书房骑乘着Nolofinwe，用屁股和肛门控制着弟弟粗大的鸡吧，一下下操着自己的前列腺，让Nolofinwe听话，他不允许他射，他要自己先高潮，才允许他射。那时，Nolofinwe无奈地说：Feanaro，哦，Feanaro。

那时他是多么幸福啊，可他自己毁了这一切。

温热的气息喷在他耳尖，他饥渴了那么久的身体立刻软倒在他兄弟的怀中：“我听到你了，我的兄弟。”他颤抖着说，他觉得光这样简单的衣袍摩擦，他就要去了。

Nolofinwe毫无芥蒂地拥抱了他，这是属于兄弟间的、有力的拥抱，但是他却夹紧了双腿，射了出来。

这高潮来得突然，他浑身颤抖着，带着欢愉，轻轻呻吟了，他咬住嘴唇，只能希望黑暗中没有人注意他绯红的脸，他滴水的肛门，和他流着精液的鸡吧。

该死，该死，Melkor！Feanaro好容易压抑住的爆脾气又上来了，这下他要怎么办。

没想到Nolofinwe抵住了他汗湿的额头，说：“别怕，兄长，有我在。”察觉自己的僭越，Nolofinwe不确定地说，“抱歉，我不是说你会害怕，我只是……”他问，“你冷吗，Feanaro？”

该死，Feanaro觉得他又要去了，该死，他以前怎么没发现这杂种是那类他不屑一顾的处女爱情小说里温柔男主的性格啊！

而他现在想要的只是和他不管不顾的疯狂做爱而已啊！找人做爱操逼是这么难的事吗？！

是的，他突然恐惧地意识到，在Melkor来之前，找人做爱操逼确实就是这么难的事。他在Formenos的经历要重演了，这次更彻底，除了他，没人记得。而他很快又要去了，没有被触摸性器，只是隔着衣服接触了Nolofinwe的肉体，他又要……

“脱衣服。”Feanaro说，在Nolofinwe发出疑问之前，他解释说，“对，我冷，把你的外袍给我。”

Nolofinwe捏了他的手，脱下外袍，轻柔地给他披上，然后经过Valar允许，在黑暗中，他请Feanaro上了自己的马车，带他回了王城。

路上他们才知道双树枯萎了，Feanaro心想Melkor大概是饥渴到把树给操了。

狭小的车内，Feanaro被Nolofinwe的男性气息笼罩，他能闻到他的发香和其他隐密的味道，他的鸡吧一直硬着，只能捏紧华丽的外袍遮挡，他头昏昏沉沉地，希望自己能立即睡着或者死掉。Nolofinwe一直安静地望着他。

他心想你有这空闲偷偷看我，我们都不知道干了几回了，妈的。想操穴就说啊，都是几百岁的爹了，和个纯情处男一样。

他原谅了正直的Nolofinwe，现在这里不正常勃起、思想龌龊的只有他一人。

到了城门，他们下了马车，Nolofinwe安抚着城内众人，其中不少瑟瑟发抖喊着黑暗好可怕，邪恶好可怕的人们，在Feanaro发配前，曾像发情的公狗一样轮流操过他和他儿子们，拍着他们紧致挺翘的大屁股赞美费诺里安骚穴的淫荡，现在看到他们惊慌又纯洁的样子，Feanaro几乎笑出来。  
他努力忍住了，Atar不在，他要像个长王子的样子，不能被Nolofinwe抢了风头……错了！他立刻纠正自己，并后退一步，退到Nolofinwe身后。

他告诉自己：我不会和他争了，我被压抑的性欲导致我内心的扭曲，没事找事和他争才是一切灾难的根源。

想想Maitimo，他曾是如何优雅处理一切争端的。他不能比不上自己的儿子。虽然他确实比不上Maitimo，不管是被操，还是……  
该死，他不能老想着性交的事了，这回真的没人会自愿插他。

心情复杂地，Feanaro一直躲在Nolofinwe身后。

Nolofinwe担负起摄政的责任，也照顾着Feanaro的感受，安抚了举着火把聚集上来的呆头鹅一样的精灵们，很快转身请他说话。Feanaro摇头，轻声说：“我怕黑，你说吧。”Nolofinwe听了，保证地捏了他的手，捏住了，再也没有松开，Feanaro内心在尖叫：操我啊！用你的大鸡吧当众操死我！你别光捏手啊！！操你狗杂种！我这是掉入白烂小言情了吗！？

该死，这样简单的触碰，他又要去了。

在重新变得正直纯洁的臣民面前，在温柔发表安抚演说的Nolofinwe身后，他喘息着，努力让自己平静下来。  
但Nolofinwe低沉平和的语调让他心里的性欲越来越强烈，Nolofinwe比他的手稍凉的大手，他宽阔挺拔的肩膀，他的一切。

Feanaro低头，埋头在Nolofinwe给他的外袍中，用力咬住嘴唇，拉紧了华丽的外袍，夹紧了肛门，闭上眼，眼睛在眼皮后翻到了头顶，在众目睽睽之下，绝顶的高潮袭来，他又射了。  
没有人注意到，所有人都在看Nolofinwe。

他努力深呼吸，让自己平静。  
可怕的是，他的性欲丝毫没有衰退，他的肛门空虚到涌出了大股肠液，他已经随时可以被任何一根鸡吧插入，而面前就有那么多大鸡吧……他更想要了。

不知过了多久，他的双手被挽起来，Nolofinwe劝完了不安的呆头鹅们，出于好意，请他去自己家，他说因为Feanaro的家久无人打理，事发突然，费诺里安留守的仆人还没有能够准备好，而且……Nolofinwe和善地笑说：“其实我家人也都不在，我也，我也怕黑。不愧是兄弟。”他调侃着自己，也小心斟酌着用词，“兄弟，我是说，同父异母的兄弟，我并不是想惹你不开心，兄长。”

Feanaro想起Findekano和人一起狂操Maitimo的样子，Turukano不知道去操谁了。

他发现Nolofinwe对他认怂，只是因为他先认怂了。Nolofinwe原来是这么照顾别人面子的精灵。  
他以前总是抓住他言语中细微的差错，用自己不饶人的舌头和思维无端放大，然后和他吵翻。

Feanaro差点哭出来，他无声地点头答应，Nolofinwe放下心来，他们又上了马车。

凌晨，去到熟悉而陌生的Nolofinwe宅邸，他才发现自己的失策。

自从Melkor的法力在多年前征服了所有人后，自从他们操到了一起后，他们在他家所有地方都疯狂做过爱了。

书房被强奸到高潮，然后被操熟，那不过是微不足道的第一次。

他舔着嘴唇，回忆着，花园里，Nolofinwe把他裸体绑在石凳上，蒙住眼睛，让所有护卫来操他，辱骂他是不要脸的婊子，一心只想让亲弟弟的鸡吧操他到高潮。

当他被折磨到欲罢不能，晃动挺翘的熟男臀部，哭着想要高潮，Nolofinwe掌握好时间前来，掏出鸡吧一插到底，Feanaro哭喊着：“来了！来了！唯一可以让我高潮的！亲弟弟的鸡吧！我爱亲弟弟的大鸡吧！去了！去了！啊！去了！被亲弟弟插入就去了！”他摆动臀部，大股的精液连续地射在他家最美丽的花上。

此刻，他扶着Nolofinwe的手，身体开始颤抖。走过花园，是大门口，走廊，过道，这里到处都曾留下他淫荡的体液，当着Nolofinwe的儿子和他家仆人的面，他被他激烈地操着，鸡吧打在肚子上，然后尖叫着，眼泪口水一起流下来，当众像狗一样射精和漏尿。

他喘息着，身体开始发出高热，几乎靠到Nolofinwe身上，他的兄弟担心地问他：“是不是饿了，要吃东西吗？仆人不知去哪儿了，还有些面包和果酱……”

果酱，该死，果酱。

Nolofinwe曾把果酱涂在自己鸡吧上，让他含，问他好吃不好吃，是不是含着鸡吧就要去了。

结果他真的含着鸡吧就去了。  
Nolofinwe把凉丝丝的果酱塞入他发情的肉穴，然后操他上了绝顶高潮。

那以后，他闻到果酱的味道就会发情。

他呻吟出来，浑身因为回忆中的高潮和欢愉而颤抖，天，他又要射了。第三次，只是触碰到兄弟的手就要射了，就要……

Feanaro之灯的光源是双树，树没了光，灯也没了光，屋内依然黑，Nolofinwe让他别怕，摸索着去找蜡烛，Feanaro压抑住高潮，一把拉住他：“别找了，我不是真的怕黑，我知道你也不是。”

妈的精灵在黑暗中的视觉依然好，怕个鸡吧。鸡吧他都不怕。

“那你怕什么，我的兄长？”Nolofinwe认真地问他。

怕你的鸡吧再也不往死里捅我的肛门。他想说，最后他轻轻说：“孤独，我怕孤独。”

他被温暖的怀抱抱住了。

该死，他说，往死里操我啊，抱有什么用啊！

他满脑子性欲，他又射了出来，他心想自己完了，他早做好准备要对弟弟交付自己的一切自尊，可现在他要交付了，对方却全无知觉。

他可怜地、偷偷地射精，然后一阵虚弱，竟然毫无理由地哭了。

Nolofinwe的手摸上了他的腰，然后往下，无奈地：“我们的思维是连接的，我的兄长。你的所想，我全都知道了。”

Feanaro立刻被吓软了鸡吧，他努力后退：“不，我的意思是……你知道，我想说……”

Nolofinwe没有放开他，他哭泣的鸡吧触碰到了温暖的手，是Nolofinwe的手开始撸动他射过了三次的潮湿鸡吧，对他说：“我不是不懂事的孩子，兄长，不要难过，如果你想要，我会帮你。”

Feanaro哭着，舒服着，心想他真的很温柔：“操我，虽然我这样说很奇怪，但是请你操我。”黑暗中，他抓着Nolofinwe的衣袍，鸡吧随着兄弟出于好心的撸动而分泌着前液，肠液一滴滴滴到腿间，内里痒得要疯掉。

“你从一开始就有些奇怪，我想你一定是中了什么邪恶的法术。”Nolofinwe在他耳边，关切地说，“别怕，我在，兄长。交给我。”

随便他怎么想，这样想最好了。他扭动性感紧致的臀部：“没有人操我，Nolofinwe，那么久，没有人操我，我好难受，求你，帮帮我。”

他完全放下了没用的自尊，抓住一丝希望，利用对方的好心，祈求着。

“如果我和你……性交，你就会恢复正常，是吗？”Nolofinwe慢慢撸动他的鸡吧，这速度不够，但是他卑微地享受着，呻吟着：“是的，是的，是的，啊，哈啊，都会恢复正常，和我性交，请和我……”

“一起去我的卧室，我要准备一下，性交是郑重的事……”Nolofinwe放开了他的鸡吧，抽回手，正经地说。

该死！这道貌岸然的杂种！怪不得生得那么少！Feanaro要疯了。但是他牢记自己只能服务，不能有攻击性，他拼死压抑狂妄的自尊，转过身去，聊起衣袍，扒开屁眼，张开长腿，对着Nolofinwe，祈求：“我等不及了，求你，在这里和我性交，直接操进来，不要准备什么，求你。”他不敢回头看他。

身后毫无反应，他心想Nolofinwe被吓跑了，他流着泪，悲哀地摇着熟男屁股，心想他要在这里摇一辈子，直到有人插他，有人愿意用他。  
一根手指伸入了他的肛门，开始摸索着，抽插。

“啊，是的，谢谢，谢谢，啊，哈啊。啊，就是那里。”他大声淫叫，只是一根手指，这摩擦完全不够，但他拼命夹紧屁眼，配合着那根高贵纯洁的手指，撸动自己的鸡吧，追求快感的巅峰，他要去了，要去了，终于被插入着，被纯洁正直的弟弟插入着，去了，去了，去……

Nolofinwe的两根手指扩张他。

他叫了一声，去了。第四次，还是没有鸡吧。肛门痒疯了。

不够，不够，这样的触摸完全不够。

他继续摇着屁股：“鸡吧，我要你的鸡吧，”他不敢看身后的脸，一定是一脸鄙视和厌恶，“求你，陛下，给我你尊贵的鸡吧……把我当作精液便器。”

天，他在说什么……

哦，精液便器，是的，那就是他的使命和责任。

手指抽走了，关切的声音说：“兄长，你受到的邪恶魔法过于强大，明天我找人……”

“对，对，操我，我中了魔法，不被操就会死。”他胡言乱语，带着哭腔，再也不要任何可笑的，阻碍他快乐的自尊，“只要你操我，我就把一切权利交给你，我承认你是诺多的王，我愿意在王座下舔陛下的大鸡吧，只要你操我，求你，求你，求你操我。”

身后的正直的精灵被这无耻的话吓到了，毫无动静。

察觉Nolofinwe想走，他转身拦住他，在他面前跪下，抱住他的腿，说：“求你，求你，求你。我撒谎了，和魔法无关，我就是一个婊子，一个只想被操的婊子，你不操我我会死。”

他一直哭着，肛门收缩着，他仰面躺下，对着心爱的王者完全臣服地，打开双腿：“请使用我的肛门，Nolofinwe，哪怕用过不再想用我，你可以把我扔掉，我等了太久了，我不能再等了，我会永远是你的肌肉性奴。”

黑暗中，他知道他的兄弟纯洁的蓝色双目终于望向了他淫靡的后穴。

他的肛门分泌了大量的肠液，湿漉漉的，地上全是水渍。

黑暗中，Nolofinwe俯身，双手撑在Feanaro上方，龟头接触到他的肛门，一个挺身。

他怀念的大鸡吧尽根而入。

Feanaro说了句：“谢谢你尊贵的赏赐，吾王。”立刻翻着眼白，屁眼夹紧君王的鸡吧，瞪着腿，尖叫着去了。

“我不明白，”Nolofinwe缓慢抽插着，“为什么你会这样……别担心，我会帮你，兄长。”

“帮我，帮我，操我，干我，插我，使用我。”他舒服地喘息着，这个速度完全不够，但他满足了，他的需要不重要，重要的是Nolofinwe……

“舒服吗？被骚母狗的肉穴夹着舒服吗？陛下，你好棒，你好棒。”他扭着腰，不顾多次射精的疲劳，舔着嘴唇，疯狂而迷乱地喊，他把衣服撩起得更高，说，“看，这个乳钉，是你最初操我的时候帮我打的，哈啊，你玩过我就不记得了，我那之后主动地被很多男人操过，啊，啊，他们有时啊……哈啊，会帮我换乳钉，但我还是最喜欢你的铃铛，我又换回来了。你听，啊，啊，陛下的鸡吧好棒。”

Nolofinwe无声地加快了抽插的速度，然后他笑了。这笑容没有了刚才正直的样子。

Feanaro知道他在嘲笑自己：“你赢了，你赢了，Nolofinwe，权力，王位，国家全部都给你，只要你操我，啊……啊……不要把我当作男人，也不是女人，而是下贱的性处理器，求你，啊，我会服侍你的鸡吧，让你舒服，不再和你作对。”

Nolofinwe和他额头相抵，喘息着，声音动听地笑着，说：“Feanaro，Melkor没有走多久，他们Valar的时间空间和我们不一样，他说要去操他的Maia，我知道他操了他一万年，但他刚已经回来了，我的记忆因为你一直在心里喊着，在城里就回来了。”

Feanaro淫叫着，充满情欲的脑子好久才反应过来他说什么。  
他愣了，忘记了说辞，无声地被操了一会，小心探查了Nolofinwe的思维，确定他在他第二次偷偷射精的时候就想起了一切。他明白自己被耍了，他血涌上头，仰头骂脏，却又射了出来：“操你，混蛋杂种，操你。”他高潮着，颤抖着。  
“还那么嘴硬。”Nolofinwe拔出来，把他单手一把拉起，按在墙上，从后面压住他，说：“继续求我，兄长。”  
Feanaro意识到自己的失言，立刻紧张了。  
“对不起，对不起，我不再顶嘴了。操我，我是你的精液便器，”Feanaro熟练地掰开肛门，摇着屁股，淫荡地说，“我是所有人的精液便器，服务所有人，这是我的任务，我没有自尊，我活该被你玩，操我，操我。求你，Nolofinwe……啊啊啊啊！”  
美味的大鸡吧又进来了。  
他继续高潮着，大鸡吧开始激烈抽插。

“鸡吧！亲弟弟的鸡吧！我最爱的鸡吧回来了！”他哭泣着，淫叫着，“啊…哈啊，又要去了，又要和亲弟弟乱伦着去了！！”

他翻了眼白，再次剧烈地射精。

“我要被操，不停被操！我是白长了大鸡吧的肌肉性奴！操我！”

Nolofinwe把他翻过来，抱起，把他的双腿缠在自己腰间，抱着操他，不让他从巅峰下来，说：“这话你要对所有人说。”

“每天都可以说，啊……哈啊，我要所有人来操我！”

“夹得真紧。我真的想让你只被我一个人操，兄长，虽然我知道一根鸡吧你永远不会满足。”Nolofinwe舔吻着他。

“那么让我怀孕，随便什么人都可以操我，但我只想为你怀孕。”他哭着，打开双腿，缠上Nolofinwe强健的腰，“让我怀孕，让我怀孕，让我的灵魂永远忘不了你的鸡吧，射给我，射给我！”

“这点我也许真的可以做到。”Nolofinwe低头咬住他的脖颈，凶猛抽插了几百下，终于射了。

他被灌满，又去了：“精液！让骚穴怀孕的精液来了！！”

他又被反过来，一直被推到窗台上，手扶栏杆，打开双腿，被从后面操。

他一直重复喊着：“好美，好美，做到我怀孕，做到我怀孕。”他知道自己的话毫无意义，但也许是这几年Maitimo淫叫的影响，他越说越上瘾，“让我大着肚子被你操，操到我生出私生子，一面高潮，一面继续被你操，啊……哈啊……哈啊……让所有人知道我被你操到怀孕生子，知道曾经的王位继承人只是你的生育机器，啊，嗯，啊，嗯，啊，哈啊……是个离不开精液的饥渴便器，这样你的王位会更加巩固，没有人再敢以费诺里安的名义反对你……我们会更加和平……”

“说得好，Feanaro。”Nolofinwe拍着他的臀部操干着，“这个屁股一看就很能生。”

他被伟大的王者夸奖了，他兴奋得用屁眼挤压身后的大鸡吧，Nolofinwe赞赏地抚摸他的腰，他能听到城里此起彼伏的做爱声。

黑暗中，恢复了记忆的人们放得更开，人们更需要性爱来安抚自己的心。

这是他怀念的王城，后穴满是他最爱的鸡吧奖励给他的精液。

黑暗中没有了时间的概念，他一直被操到晕了过去，后面的抽插久久没有停。

不知多久，他醒来，感到头和身体无比沉重，仿佛宿醉那样。  
屋内点着蜡烛，他发现Melkor和Nolofinwe都在他身边，他刚想说来得正好，我正想掏出鸡吧操死这个可恶的Vala，却听见Vala说：“Feanaro，Nolofinwe使用了我的法力，你怀孕了。”

他第一反应就是该死这家伙又来耍他，他满不在乎地张开双腿，说：“正好，我想怀着孕被我弟弟操，同时操你，Melkor。”他对Nolofinwe认输，可他还不想对Vala认输。

Nolofinwe和Vala低笑着各自撸动鸡吧。Feanaro这才发现哪里不对，他触摸到自己的腹部，辛苦锻炼出的腹肌没有了，那地方圆鼓鼓的。  
他抬手，说：“等一下，我这是……”  
“被操到怀孕了。”Nolofinwe的龟头从后面对准了他的肛门，说，“你自己要求的。”

该死！那只是我乱说的情趣话！Feanaro想说，但他不想责怪Nolofinwe，作为性奴，他怀上主人的孩子是应该的。  
他的鸡吧慢慢抬头，碰到了高高隆起的腹部。  
好想被操……按照以前身为男性的经验，妻子刚怀上是不能立即做爱的，容易流产。

黑暗中，察觉他想法的Vala和Nolofinwe的龟头进入了他的蜜洞，说：“你肚中的玩意需要精液，我们一起进来，Feanaro，不会让你痛苦，也不会让你一个人承受。”

他大着肚子，被这世上仅有的两根能让他无限高潮的鸡吧一前一后插到了底。  
刚才那个想操Vala的Feanaro消失了。  
他感觉到肚子里的生命在动。他觉得无限满足。  
没操几下，鸡吧还没完全硬起来，他饥渴的小穴就去了。

纯粹的肛门高潮，他彻底变成婊子了，比被操熟的Maitimo还淫荡的婊子，怀着孕被操到了肛门高潮。

在这个没有了虚伪的光明的Valinor，他的肛门拼命收缩着，高潮着，想，还有什么不会发生。

“再过几天，太阳就会升起，Feanaro，到时候，你要大着肚子，光着屁股，爬过整个Tirion，来我的王座前当众生产，说出你应该说的话。”

“我是白长了大鸡吧的肌肉性奴，啊，哈啊，我被亲弟弟的鸡吧操到怀孕。”他贪婪地舔着嘴唇，用仅存的智商，背诵着淫荡的话语，“我一天也不可以离开亲弟弟的鸡吧，亲弟弟的鸡吧才是男人的鸡吧，啊……啊……啊，我唯一生存的目的就是用淫荡的身体服侍这个Arda之上，啊，啊，所有男性的鸡吧。”

他再次高潮之前，Melkor捏了他的屁股说：“不愧是语言学者，想尽办法不提我。”

他立刻压抑住自己卑微的高潮，说：“对不起，对不起，啊……哈啊，我的Vala，我也离不开你的鸡吧，啊，啊，啊，我也服务你，请随意使用微不足道的我。”

他颤抖着，主动吻住了俊美的魔王，Vala会随意变形的舌头插入他的喉管，一直变大，直抽到他的胃。下身也同样，拥有Vala之力的Nolofinwe的鸡吧同样也变得巨大。  
这样巨大的鸡吧在他直肠内操他，还有两根。  
他喉管和直肠都被彻底操开了。

尽管他想继续清醒地服务他们，但他被大鸡吧挤压着孕肚，再次下贱地高潮了。

再也不要一个人了，再也……

操我，使用我。

这是他神经断线前最后的想法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章大量液体下操到生了，生点什么出来好呢？


	3. Birth of Silmarilli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一般不爱标题剧透  
> 但是章节标题剧透意思是：肛门高潮精液浇灌男人生钻警告！
> 
> （以后再白写一滴剧情我TJJTDS，傻逼pwp才是蘑菇丝神教教徒永恒的快乐。）

Formenos

Maitimo醒来看到Findekano年轻的脸正在靠近，他冰冷地闭上眼，以前他还会反抗。自从去年，他被最为尊敬的父亲当众用假阴茎和别的精灵一起操到了高潮，他不再做无谓的反抗了。

Melkor为了报复他们家，把他们继承自父亲的骄傲和自尊彻底毁了。  
他的兄弟全都爱上了被越来越多的男人操、互操、或者一起操他。他们平时谈论的都是谁的鸡吧更会操，他们锻炼的时候更注意锻炼胸肌、腰肌，大腿和臀肌。

Melkor和Manwe一起改造了Maitimo的身体，让他不用过多锻炼也能保持大胸肌、挺翘的屁股和宽阔的背肌，这衬托得他并不瘦弱的肌肉腰肢视觉上显得更为纤细，很多人喜欢搂着他的腰夸他的屁股大、翘、挺，最适合后入，男人的鸡吧根本抵抗不了这身材，他天生适合挨操。

他要吐了。

他的身体也变得越发淫荡，光是这样想着，他的后庭已经湿了。  
他更想吐了。

Melkor操纵了整个Aman，唯独保留了他的神志，让他每天都在清醒中被轮奸。

他睡着前，被堂弟Findekano、话多的Glofindel和沉默的Ecthelion那三根永不会疲惫的年轻人的阴茎操到了发疯般的高潮，他记得他淫叫的所有话语：“操我！操我！让我去！没有精液我会死！让我去！”他记得他很累了，还撑着不愿意合眼，只想再获取一次高潮，再来一次，再来一次，直到死亡的睡眠到来。因为在睡眠中并不会好到哪里去，Namo会来拜访他，黑色的Vala像极了Melkor，只是他有两条冰冷如毒蛇般的大鸡吧。  
Namo的两条巨大鸡吧同时游动着插入他的灵魂深处，从最内核最敏感的地方奸淫他，让他在睡梦中也不停高潮。

Namo说他早就想要他，他温暖的灵魂照亮了死亡的殿堂，但没人舍得他真的死去，于是他和Melkor合作，把睡眠中的美丽灵魂交托给他操弄。

Maitimo立刻被两条冰冷的鸡吧插上了连续高潮，灵魂是不会像身体那样轻易妥协的，所以他在睡梦和死亡之间徘徊、欢愉、但清醒着，痛苦和哭喊着。

Namo喜欢玩强奸游戏，他对他承认，就是他要求Melkor保留了Maitimo最美丽的神志。

“最为美丽的神志，现在有一半的时间，是我的玩具了。”Namo冰冷的舌头操着他的喉管。让他一次次在寂静的殿堂，激烈地泄身。他的面前，是已经被Namo操成无脑性奴的Miriel祖母。

她看着Maitimo，像他的父亲Feanaro那样，看着他被奸污，打开双腿，然后抽插自己的肉穴。

Maitimo无声哭泣着，闭上眼，却依然能“看见”，并听她喊着“操我，为什么不来操我，操我啊，给我鸡吧。我要Vala鸡吧……”

灵魂不会疲惫，不会眼盲，他不管被操射多少次，除非醒来，是逃不掉的。

醒来，又是活着的轮奸地狱，但至少复数鸡吧的插入能让他肮脏的肉体轻易地高潮，高潮后，他便和其他疯狂的亲族们没什么两样了。

活着真好。他想，所以，他要活着，不能死去。

死去后，就真的再也逃不掉了。

他要逃，是的，他要逃。他不会妥协。他所有的妥协只是因为他相信自己总会找到这群人渣的破绽。

+

“Maitimo……？”Findekano单纯的声音传来。

他不想睁开眼睛，想操就操吧，他想。不用和我说话，我在你眼中就是个可以随便操的精液便器而已。

他不再怀念他们以前的友好时光，他已经忘记了他亲自教育的好孩子纯良和友善的样子。长大了的Findekano变得更加俊美，但俊美的他只想和别人一起操他，看他像母狗一样摇着屁股，还热衷于和别的男孩一起评价他的敏感点，什么姿势操他他射精更快，叫得更响。

他操完他，还喜欢在他光洁的屁股上和胸上拿毛笔写字，边写，边评价：“Maitimo，你一直夸我的字好看，好看的字，当然要写在好看的你身上。”以及“哇，你被自己的学生在身上写着字，鸡吧会射精，你好淫荡，我好喜欢。”

那些字的内容，无非是：“婊子”“性感红发母狗”“精液便器”“今天第二十发，还可以来二十发。”“被我射大了肚子”“鸡吧越多越好”之类。

和现实比起来，无关痛痒。

+

“Maitimo……？”Findekano单纯的声音再次传来，温暖的手小心翼翼地抚摸了他的脸颊，“你在哭，你为什么要哭？是不是饿了？”

“是的我饿了，喂我吃你的鸡吧。”Maitimo睁开眼，狠狠地回答。

Findekano的脸噌地红了，他立刻缩回手，不知所措地问：“你是不是做噩梦了？”黑暗中，他爬起来，发现自己和Maitimo都浑身赤裸，再次脸红，说，“我穿衣服，你转身别看。我一会，一会找Macalaure来照顾你。”

虽然有些不相信，但Maitimo稍稍惊讶了。

因为被玩弄过太多次，他保持了安静。

Findekano穿戴完毕，拿来他的衣服，轻手轻脚地放在他床边，然后出去。

不正常的黑暗中，他的堂弟没有操他，没有喊人来操他，没有在他肛门塞假阴茎，没有骂他是一根鸡吧无法满足的婊子，也没有绑住他，甚至没有锁门。

他听到门外他和Glorfindel他们谈话：“是的，我醒来也发现全黑了。”Findekano说。

“我和Turcafinwe找到了几根蜡烛，你们拿去点上，Feanaro之灯也不灵了。”Glorfindel的声音，Maitimo曾经很喜欢这位性格活泼，和Findekano年纪相仿的金发诺多精灵。但这个年轻人有一根可怕的大鸡吧，也许比Vala的鸡吧小不了多少，勃起以后他立刻进入完全的粗暴状态，常把还未经历高潮的、清醒的Maitimo像狗一样按在地面，从后面猛烈地抽插，嘴里说着：“和他父亲一样是个大屁股婊子，嘴里喊着不要，肛门立刻夹紧了。”这个一脸秀气的小家伙喜欢强奸的感觉，他并不太乐意和人一起操他，一旦Maitimo高潮后变得放开，如果没有Findekano下令，Glorfindel会去练剑或者玩别人，不爱主动参与。

Maitimo开始穿衣服，除非旅行，他已经很久没有仔细穿过衣服了，当然旅行的路上，Findekano和他的兄弟们也会在马车上操他，撕碎他的衣物。

他同时打量室内，这是自己的房间，他知道衣柜背后的夹板里有武器。

外面传来悦耳的声音，像是Macalaure，但比Macalaure的音调稍微高一些：“Eonwe殿下刚才过来说，双圣树不知为何枯萎了，好消息是Feanaro王子被原谅了，他和你父亲一起回去安抚大家，所以没有什么坏事发生，Valar们正在准备让太阳升起……”这是Ecthelion，曾经虔诚无比的精灵，现在他依然虔诚，他奉Valar之命来操服他。他很安静，非常持久，操他的时候没有什么多余的话和动作，Findekano说他不懂情趣，但Maitimo知道他是老手，每次都默默直击最敏感的内里，让他很快攀上高峰。

相比其他人，Ecthelion的做法是温柔的，他高潮了，就不会清醒地痛苦了。

Maitimo去摸剑的同时回味着他的话：太阳，Arien，他心爱的Arien。

他以为自己不会心疼，但他抽泣了一声。

他和她永远错过了。他对她的爱完全被Melkor撕碎了。

他彻底被改造后，已经无法想象自己还能像一个正常男人一样和女性交往，但现在Arien要像预言的那样上升到天际了，他还没有和她告别。

她也许并不期待他的告别。

Melkor掌握了整个Aman，不光精灵，所有的神明都成了性欲的俘虏。他不能想象美丽的Arien会遭到怎样的对待。  
他唯一的希望是，Melkor不喜欢女性和幼童，他统治这里后，所有的女性和未成年的孩子都幸免于难，但他们全都丧失了关于家庭和爱的记忆，离开了丈夫或男友，带着家中的孩子，住到了别的地方，不再和家中男性来往，并对不时的群交派对视若无睹。

只有极少数的女性，受到了变得淫荡的Varda的青睐，她让她们长出了硕大的鸡吧，成为另一种性别：再不会被操，也不会怀孕，而只会报复性地强暴男性、享受射精高潮的女性，这类女性比部分温柔的男性更加恐怖，因为她们突然拥有了来自Vala的阴茎，变得更加具有攻击性，对“操男人”这回事，比男人更加投入。他曾看到Curufinwe被这样的七位女性围住狠操，其中一个就是他的妻子。即便是被Melkor蛊惑的Curufinwe，那天也被操到一边射精一边默默流泪，也许他还记得曾经温柔的爱，也许他只是感到身为男性的屈辱，Maitimo不得而知，他不敢和任何人谈话，因为谈话的结果总是他被操。

Maitimo颓然抱住自己强壮依然的身体，他空长了完美的肌肉和力气，从Melkor到来，被所有人当作肌肉性奴使用了四十多年，他成了一个懦夫，不敢去询问Arien到底是何种命运。他怕他被Melkor开苞那晚的幻象是真的。他怕他会被真正的、他深爱的Arien按在地上操，那么，还不如就此遗忘。

不论结果如何，肮脏如他，早已经不配爱她，那么让她的光明去到天际，远离这片肮脏的大地，是正确的。

外面的男孩们还说了些什么，Curufinwe冷静的声音隐约传来，父亲不在，他像个一家之主，正在清点人数。

不久，有人来敲他的门，他抖了一下，是Macalaure：“Maitimo，Findekano说你做了噩梦，需要帮忙吗？”

他温柔的、他最爱陪伴的弟弟，操他的次数并不比Findekano少，Maitimo下意识反感地回答：“我没事。你别进来。”  
他应该闭嘴的，他想起来，因为这时候一般Macalaure就会带着弟弟们破门而入，开心地用他最为动听的声音宣布，说：“美丽的婊子清醒着，排好队一个个来，轮奸游戏开始了！”

然而什么都没有发生，门外Macalaure声音清脆地对别人说：“老样子，我哥心情不好喜欢一个人呆着，别去烦他，Findekano，说的就是你！好了，走了。”对他，Macalaure柔声说，“Maitimo，我把蜡烛和火柴放你门口了，还有你喜欢的食物。你一会心情好了下来吧。Atar不在，这里还有些事要等你商讨。总之，我们在客厅等你。”

——蜡烛和火柴：滴蜡用的工具。

喜欢的食物：精液

客厅：轮奸的场所。

这是Maitimo的全部反应。但他终于发现了不对。

Findekano看他的眼神也好，大家的谈话也好，这不像是……

他提着摸到的长剑，轻轻开门，门口有个好看的托盘，上面是蜡烛、火柴，还有他喜欢的小甜饼和清水。他怀疑那里下了药，但他总归会被操成荡夫，他们没有多此一举对他用药。

楼下传来年轻人们的谈话声，他们在计划下一步去哪里，双胞胎吵着说这里太冷了，要回王城看漂亮妹子。Turcafinwe补充说：大胸漂亮妹子。Findekano咳嗽了，说：你真是不知检点。

没有人在和男人性交。没有人谈论鸡吧的细节。Maitimo哑然。

Turcafinwe重新开始谈论久违的大胸妹子，而Findekano恢复了Nolofinwe那种正直而光明磊落的语气。Turcafinwe开始嘲笑Findekano眼里只有Maitimo，永远不会懂大胸妹子的好，Findekano抬高了语调，肯定地说Maitimo的胸也很好看，Macalaure说了一句：“我以为这是只有我才知道的秘密？”引得大家一齐大笑。Glorfindel笑着说：“你们太变态了，谈论男人的胸还这么开心。”

Ecthelion安静地插嘴：“毕竟是Nelyafinwe殿下的胸，很多女孩都想知道。”

双胞胎一起补充：“还有男孩！”

他们笑作一团。

Macalaure一本正经地劝：“好了好了你们选个符合你们头上冠冕的正常话题吧，我哥心情不好呢。”

“谈论国家大事吧。”Curufinwe安静地说。

Morifinwe说：“Findekano，你家什么时候让位？”

“还是继续谈论我哥的胸吧。”Macalaure沮丧地说。

Maitimo捂住嘴，他想哭又想笑：快乐的，那种笑。

Melkor的影响……不见了，弟弟们又回复了以前没心没肺调侃各种事情的状态。

他不敢多想，他早就失去了希望。

这不是梦境，他不用掐自己就知道，因为在梦中有一个无限性交地狱在等他。

他放下了剑，他嘲笑自己居然想对亲族挥剑。

不管他们怎么对他，那不是他们的错。

他被没日没夜地操了那么久，确实饿了，他蹲下，端起了托盘，回去房间，拿起里面他喜欢的小甜饼，吃下去。

甜甜的味道让他又哭了。他擦干眼泪，提醒自己是长王子，现在一切都恢复正常，除了环境黑了点。楼下的年轻人全都比他年轻，他要负担起责任。

他点亮了蜡烛，在烛光中，他很快喝着水，吃完了五块小甜饼。

没有精液的味道，一切都很甜美，一切都正常。

他仔细梳理了头发，整理好衣服。然后他发现了哪里不正常，他开门出去，这些年来，第一次穿着整齐的衣服、肛门没有插上一根两根阴茎，他用自己的长腿，小心地下了楼。穿过走道，他走去客厅，年轻人们三三两两靠坐在一起，围坐在烛光边，就像……就像Melkor出现之前那样，他差点又哭了。

Findekano和Macalaure在客厅两边，同时向他招手，要他坐去他们身边，他暂时不敢动，也不敢出声，他怕这一切都是假的，是幻影，他掐了自己，然后站直了身体，尽力平静地，问：“Finwe陛下呢？”

客厅里突然安静了，孩子们面面相觑，Curufinwe最先出声：“确实不在，我疏漏了。”

Morifinwe说：“祖父是不是和父亲一起走了？”

双胞胎说：“不会呀，睡前祖父还给我们读童话书，他和我们一起睡的。起来就不见了。”

Maitimo尽力让自己不要去想双胞胎掏出鸡吧一前一后插入一脸淫欲的祖父的样子，现在有那种肮脏记忆的只是他。

Findekano自告奋勇站起来说：“我不怕黑，我去他房间看看。”然后带人走到他身边，Maitimo下意识避让了一下，但什么都没有发生，Findekano笑着说：“你脸色好多了，Maitimo。”他和Glorfindel、Ecthelion一起对他致意，然后走去了侧殿。

Macalaure又招呼他过去坐，他终于鼓起勇气，坐到自己兄弟们中间，他们像以前一样围坐在他的身边，双胞胎一点点地靠过来，一边一个，把头靠在他腿上，他用了全部的自控力量才没有踢走他们。Ambarussa懒洋洋地、放松地说：“想爸爸。”“想妈妈。”

Maitimo不禁笑了。

他让自己不要哭，千万不能哭。他们是他最亲的亲族，一切都过去了。

Macalaure又递过来小甜饼，说：“Atar临走留下的，黑灯瞎火我没来得及做饭。将就吧。”

“很美味。”Maitimo咬着，“很久没有吃过这么好吃的东西了。”他由衷地说，“谢谢。”

Macalaure拥抱他：“Turcafinwe那混账笑我不会做饭笑了一个早上。”

Turcafinwe在一边抗议：“嘿！你个撒娇鬼！”

Maitimo被温柔地抱着，只是笑，然后一块块地吃着。

这时，走廊里传来脚步声，是Findekano的声音：“奇怪，我就拿到这张条子。”

Turcafinwe上前，接过来，看了，摇头笑了笑，然后递给Maitimo，Maitimo谢了他，好奇地拿过来，其他兄弟们也都凑得很近一起看，只见上面写着：“我去广阔的海洋对岸享受最美的异族性交了，如果想玩得更野就来找我吧，啊，这里有好多新鲜的大鸡吧，我当初就不应该离开Middle-Earth。肛门没有大鸡吧好痒……”

Maitimo没有能够读下去，也没有能够消化这些语句，因为双胞胎已经一人一边开始脱他的裤子，Macalaure从侧面吻住了他的脖颈，Turcafinwe、Morifinwe、Curufinwe还有Findekano等人，以及十多名Findekano带来的小领主和家中的仆役一起走来，开心地笑着，掏出鸡吧。

“混合着自己淫液的饼干好吃吗？Maitimo，都怪你那么贪吃，现在是不是很想被操了？”Macalaure在他耳边哈着气，慵懒地问他。

他喊叫着，奋力挣扎，但下腹突然涌起的热量让他浑身酸软：“你们骗我！”

“你睡得太久了，Maitimo，还是Namo操得你不愿意离开？我们前几天确实丧失了性交的记忆，但那也不过是几个小时而已。这段时间没有操你，瞧你，居然饥渴的自己跑来男人堆里求操。”Findekano摇着头，走上前来，和Turcafinwe一边一个，掏出大鸡吧打在他的脸上，他皱眉躲避，男性的味道让他的下体立刻有了反应，还有淫药在先，他开始压抑地呻吟，双胞胎撕掉了他的裤子，手指抽插他的肛门，欢喜地说：“骚母狗又硬了，流水了，被人在梦中操了那么多天，每天都淫叫着在梦里射精，还能硬得那么快！”

“我不是……我不是……”他挣扎着，“放开我！啊……哈啊……那里不可以……我是你们的长兄！”

“操的就是你，Nelyafinwe！想到老被Atar要求什么都以你为榜样的样子就来气。”扩口环已经带了上来，后庭继续被谁的手指粗鲁地扩张，Morifinwe评价：“直接进去吧，快点快点，三天没操这婊子我憋死了。”

他被十多个年轻力壮的男孩像狗一样按趴在地，然后，他流着屈辱的泪，嘴里喊着不可以，不要，突然地射了。

大家一起欢呼：“试验成功，原来只要淫药的量足够，大奶婊子没被两根鸡吧插入也是会射的！”“Macalaure，你到底放了多少？”Glorfindel问。

“一瓶全放了。”

“太浪费了，Melkor说一滴就可以让普通精灵发情半天，你那一瓶得发情一年吧！”

“我数学不好，抱歉。”

“没什么抱歉的，我只是对发情婊子不感兴趣。”金发的精灵回答，但依然掏出了鸡吧。

Maitimo尽力让自己保持清醒，但淫欲一阵阵涌上来，他要提前失去意识了。

不可以……不可以去……

Turcafinwe和Findekano一起进入了他的后庭，他的悲呼被捅入他喉管的Macalaure的鸡吧堵住了，双胞胎一边一个用他的长手指自慰，Morifinwe和Curufinwe拉起他的秀发撸动自己鸡吧，其他人在后面排队等着，也撸着自己。

Macalaure操着他的嘴，问他：“Maitimo，给你两个选择，明天，是要去王城看Atar被操到生产，还是被太阳日一次？”满足于自己的笑话，Macalaure自顾自地挺腰，一次次深喉，笑了。

Findekano边和Turcafinwe在他身后一进一出，撞击他的前列腺，撞的他快感连连，Findekano说：“Macalaure还是坏，你堵着他的嘴，让他怎么回答？”

Turcafinwe打了他的屁股，说：“去看Atar被彻底操成婊子，就摇一百下屁股，想去被女人操屁眼就摇两百下，多简单。”

Maitimo没有动作，不管哪个选择都让他恶心。

“不动就是想继续留在北方，”Curufinwe评价，“他想着夏天的轮奸盛会快到了，路上来回要两个月，怕赶不及，贴心的小婊子。”

Maitimo拼命摇头。

“摇头的意思，是想在王城举行轮奸盛会吗？”Findekano笑着问，“大概不行，因为Feanaro会成为你的竞争对手，他五年没被操，现在不会放过任何一根鸡吧。”

Maitimo愤怒的哭喊声，全部被鸡吧操回喉管。

他再次射了，一片哄笑中，他射得头昏眼花，好久才回过神来。

神志还在，但他知道他坚持不了多久了，身后两根鸡吧开始了高速抽插，他又小高潮了一次，熟悉的连续高潮就要来了，这次的快感来得凶猛而激烈，他知道Melkor从他的体液发明的淫药的恐怖。Finwe王和其他人就是中了这个药才会……

都是他的错，全都是因为他，如果他一开始不堕落……

他听到滑腻的肉体撞击声、男人的喘息声和侮辱他的评价声：“小骚货好紧，好会夹。”“他真的太美了，从后面看着这大屁股我都要射了。”“他会自己走来求操我真的想想都硬了，难得你们能忍。”在他身边自渎的孩子们射了，射在他背上和头发上。滚烫的精液让他不停颤抖。

有着白翅膀的白色Maia使者，Eonwe殿下出现在房内，柔美高贵的声音询问Nelyafinwe殿下可有做出决定去往何方，他会带他快速前去，都想去也可以，按照他的飞行速度，不会赶不及任何一场。  
Eonwe殿下确实一直在监视他们家，因为他说：“你现在可以开始摇屁股了，Nelyafinwe殿下。”

Maitimo强迫自己不要摇屁股，他哪里都不想去，他只想被操，不能有任何一分钟不被鸡吧操……

什么，他在想什么？

啊……哈啊，啊，……啊，他不用想什么。他又像狗一样高潮了，身后强壮的男孩好持久，他是那么爱他们。

他开始动情地摇晃他的屁股，他们充满爱意地抚摸他，拍打他，赞美他摇晃的弧度，象征地数着数，然后数错了，操着他，让他从头开始摇。Macalaure骂着脏话射了，扩口环被拿走，男孩们邀请Maia来使用他的嘴巴小穴。

他主动拉开嘴巴，给大家看里面的精液，然后仔细地咽下去，继续摇晃屁股，夹得身后的男孩们喊着“最棒的肉便器！”“骚逼夹的技术太好了！”一起射了，他对美丽的Maia张开嘴，说：“请给我，精液，我要，精液。”身后又被鸡吧双入，Maia的大鸡吧一下子操进来，他翻了白眼，又射了。

三次射精了，他浑身散发出迷人的香味，打开了无脑性交的开关。

他一面主动吞吐Eonwe大人圣洁的鸡吧，一面断断续续地说：“都要，都要来操我，我也要怀孕，被大鸡吧女人操也可以，不能让Atar一个人，不能……”

他被操到说不出话，又被操了大约半小时后，“那么就这么决定了，”Eonwe殿下舒服地张开庞大的羽翅，大鸡吧猛烈地抽插他被Manwe亲自夸奖的口腔小穴，终于射了大量好闻的白浊在他口中：“明天你会很忙，Nelyafinwe殿下，先去被Arien日，再去看Feanaro当众生产。”

Maitimo快乐地喊叫了什么，翻着眼白，浑身颤抖，摇着性感的臀浪，陷入了快乐的连续高潮。

\+ +  
Tirion

怀孕的第一天，肚子就像妻子十月怀胎的样子，这是Feanaro始料未及的，也不知道Nolofinwe用了什么法术，他被Vala和Nolofinwe操到连续高潮后，一直在喊：“乳头，乳头也要，乳头好痒。”没多久，他居然开始产奶。

白色的香甜乳汁射了在他身前操他、用大舌头舔吻他双乳的Melkor一嘴和一脸，俊美的Vala难得显得有些狼狈，差点在他体内射了，他缓了缓，无奈地瞪了Nolofinwe一眼：“道貌岸然的你，想象力倒是不错。”

“为了把他变成彻底的性奴，下面还有别的变化。”Nolofinwe吻着Feanaro的后颈，说。

第二天他的乳房就明显松软和涨大了，摇晃起来乳浪翻滚，铃音更加清脆，Melkor嫌吵，骂Nolofinwe鸡吧事多，把铃铛拆掉了，只留了最简易的乳钉款式，然后他和Nolofinwe一人一边，把他按在床上，压住他，注意没有压到他的腹部，分别吸舔他的乳头，让他不停地产乳，但没有插入他，只是用手指在他肛门口和大腿上画着圈，抚摸他的全身。

他哭喊着摇摆腰肢求他们操他：“肛门不能空着，啊……哈啊……肚子里的宝宝要精液！”

他被强大的男人们牢牢按着，吸着乳头，再次喷出了大量的乳汁，这次没有被插入，他翻着眼白，摆动空虚的臀部，高潮了。

他的乳房越见涨大。

第三天，昨天一天的揉搓和吸吮乳房让他性欲高涨。今天他被跪爬着操，奶子和肚子都擦着床单，他的鸡吧完全被大肚子遮住看不见了，他的口中含着Melkor的鸡吧，身后插着Nolofinwe的鸡吧，Melkor抚摸他的脸，Nolofinwe双手不停挤压他的巨乳，他被前后男人的挺动插到高潮。他们射精后便交换，一个插入口腔，一个插入肛门，继续操他。

到了晚上，他们让他休息。他已经没了神志，在半梦半醒的状态，他的肚子被灌满了精液，肛门塞上了塞子，不让精液漏出来。

第四天，他站立着，男人一人一边托着他的孕肚，举起他的双腿，他被两根鸡吧从身侧双入。他大声地淫叫出来：“肚子好大，好大！大到鸡吧都看不见了，要生了！我要被操到生了！”

然后他们换了位置，让他坐在Nolofinwe身上操自己，同时给Melkor乳交和口交，他努力挪动庞大的肚子，一上一下，一上一下，把自己操到无力，依然努力托着巨乳，夹着一根鸡吧，摆动屁股，夹紧另一根鸡吧，追求着高潮。他们射了，然后交换，继续乳交，操他，使用他。 

这天晚上，他躺在Nolofinwe和Melkor之间，明天便是太阳升起的日子，也是他要彻底向所有的男性臣服的日子，他难得保持了清醒，在心里背诵着明天要说的话。

Melkor低头，吃着他漏着奶汁的乳房，说：“小火焰，你不用背，你那么淫荡，到时候一高潮，自己就会说出来。”

Nolofinwe的鸡吧在他的腿间磨蹭着，诺多的新王抚摸着他的大肚子，轻声说：“不要怕，Feanaro，我在。”

他听得，往身后的怀抱里靠了靠，Melkor“啧”了一声：“知道他会生出什么东西来吗？”

“反正是好的东西。”Nolofinwe回答，然后问，“Melkor，怎么，连你都不知道？”

“这是你操出来的种，我怎么会知道？”Melkor说，“我自己还没用过这个法术，我随时可以找女的生，没必要搞得麻烦。”

“不管是什么，我都喜欢。”Nolofinwe安静地说，拍着Feanaro的肚子。

Feanaro扭头，望着Nolofinwe的蓝眼睛，说：“我有预感，陛下，你的孩子是属于这个世界的。”

Melkor不屑地起身，说：“无聊。”

黑色的Vala拂袖而去。

Nolofinwe在Feanaro耳边呢喃：“他爱你，你怀的不是他的孩子，他吃醋了。”

Feanaro说：“我只是人尽可夫的婊子，精液便器，我……我不值得任何人爱，更不用说……”

“我知道，”Nolofinwe说着，鸡吧已经慢慢地从身后插了进来，“我爱这样坦白的淫荡小婊子。”

他以前总是大力操弄，仿佛要报复Feanaro所有的恶意和责骂，今天的Nolofinwe是温柔而缓慢的，这温柔让Feanaro有些迷惑。

这样抽插的速度他一般不会高潮，但几百下的抽插和重复而深情的“我爱你”“我爱你”“我爱你，Feanaro”“亲爱的，和我一起去”之后，他依然被插射了。

“我是淫荡的，没有鸡吧插入就会死的骚母狗，我是精液便器，我不是男人或者女人，你不能爱我，陛下。”Feanaro缓过气来，轻声说。

Nolofinwe没有拔出去，没有回答他。只是搂着他，和他一起进入了睡眠。

睡梦中，他没有了孕肚和大奶，又恢复成了以前那个修长结实的自己，他去到平原和山岗，看到如果他没有妥协，他的父亲会死，他会死，Nolofinwe会死，他的儿子们都会悲惨地死去。他在梦中哭了，Melkor出现在他的身边，掏出鸡吧，一面操他，一面陪他看他家人的死亡。

他看着他们杀人和被杀，他晃着鸡吧，在战场和尸体边被操出了快感，但他强迫自己不要去，不能去，他虽然淫荡，但这是他的家人。他勃起着，哭泣着，奇迹般地忍住了。

场面变换，尸体不见了，Mekor操着他，给他看他的父亲正在遥远的地方，广阔的草地上，被兽人的鸡吧从后面进入，他的父亲高兴地叫喊：“鸡吧！新鲜的鸡吧！操我！来操我！我好爱你们！年轻人们一起来，一起来，我可以，我可以的！”在他身边是另一个大着肚子的精灵王，Melkor说那是Thingol，正被一个长着大鸡吧的女Maia从后面操着，Thingol和Finwe互相拥吻，一面不停射精，一面回忆起他们曾经共同的快乐。

在他们身边，还有更多秀美的精灵和大鸡吧兽人交配在一起。

Feanaro为父亲感到开心，Melkor在他身后操着他，大手握着他的脖颈，说：“好好做你的肉便器，你父亲暂时就交给这片大陆和我了。”

他点头，心里很暖。

Melkor抱起他，吻了他的耳尖，舔舐着，随后又说：“这次生完，和我也生一个吧。”

他被操着，想了很长的时间，还没开口，黑色的Vala已经笑了，“好吧，你不用说了，我明白你的意思。你只会和Nolofinwe生。”

Feanaro沉默了，这确实是他的想法。  
他欠他弟弟的，但他不欠Vala什么。

Vala玩弄了他的家人，彻底毁了他们，他脑内还留存着的最后一丝理智清楚知道。即便他现在并不反感这种“毁坏”。

Vala换了姿势，把他抱坐在自己腿间，稍稍举起他的双腿，火热的大鸡吧再次从后面进入他，他舒服地哼出来。

“是我多想了。”Melkor用力地操着，吻着他的后颈，“你醒来，会忘记我问过你，我也有一阵子不会回去了，不要找我，反正你有Nolofinwe就够了。”

“不，啊、哈啊，请不要收回你的法力。”Feanaro担忧地恳求他。

“淫欲在每个人的心中生根，即便我想收回，也不会有什么变化了。”Melkor操着他，回答，“我不能忍受居然有人不想操你的那个世界。我从见你的第一眼，你投来轻蔑的眼神那刻，就想和大家一起操你了。我爱你，Feanaro。”他笑着说，“但你醒来依然会忘记。”

“Melkor，我感谢……啊，……啊，哈啊……你的到来。啊……哈啊……哈啊……但是我不配爱你，我不配爱任何人，我只想，啊啊，给世界留下点什么。”Feanaro感觉到源源不断的快感涌来，Melkor异端温柔地几次深插后，在他体内射了出来，然后敏感的他在睡梦中翻着眼白，四肢抽搐着高潮了。  
他想回头吻他，感谢他，但Vala不见了。  
他醒来，肚子异常沉重，Nolofinwe并不在他身边，谁都不在。

屋内只有烛光，窗外依然黑暗。

今天的一切，是他自己的决定，Nolofinwe不会影响他。

他托着肚子走了出去，在护卫的跟随和抚摸下，他去到了Nolofinwe家城堡外的街上，路上已经聚集了不少人，都在等着公用便器出门，他一出门，就被遇到的人们抚摸着乳房、屁股和大肚子，好几根手指同时伸入了他的肛门，他们打他的屁股。评价他：“完全是个母狗发情的样子。”  
他幸福地浑身颤抖。

他缓慢地跪下，四肢着地，撅起屁股，掰开合不拢的肛门，请求大家使用他。

大鸡吧很快进来了，他立即有了快感，操他的人抬起他的上半身，让他不停产乳，很多美丽的男人过来喝他的奶，他感到快感一阵阵袭来，但是他去不了，他只是被操着，有人在他身边撸动鸡吧，他祈求着精液，最后，他的体内体外都被射了精，他感谢他们。

这波人服务完了，他站起来，感觉肚子被喂了精液，越来越大了，他继续往前走……然后再被按倒在地，仰着身体，完全被打开，鸡吧猛地进入。

Nolofinwe的护卫提醒操他的人不能太用力，小心他的肚子。

他淫叫着，让他们用力，不用过于小心，他和他的造物没有那么脆弱。

他的鸡吧流着前液，他怎么也去不了，但是看着不断有人在他身上高潮，他开始源源不绝地产奶和流下淫液。

到后面，有人操他，也有人不操他，只是舔他的乳头，喝了他激发性欲的奶汁，再去和别人在街上做爱。就这样，他走走停停，有时撅着屁股被操，或者被操着爬两步，经过无数做爱的男人们，看着他们的大鸡吧插在别人的肛门中，或者被插的美男的大鸡吧打在腹肌上，翻着眼白不断高潮，他看到他们如此鲜活，感到无比的安心。

就这样，在众人的淫声浪语中，在火把中，在黑暗中，三个小时后，他爬进了白色的宫殿，强壮的卫兵们过来操他，或者让他口交，他一一照办，嘴里重复喊着：“使用我，使用我，我是你们的精液便器，我被你们的陛下操到怀孕，快要生了，我还在和所有人做爱。”

有士兵的大手拍着他的屁股说：“瞧你下贱的样子，真不敢相信你曾经是长王子殿下。”

他纠正：“是母狗。”

这时，东边，光明的太阳慢慢升起来了。

他看到Eonwe殿下在天上飞着，抱着他赤裸的长子在王宫中落地，Maitimo担心地望着他的身体，喊着：“Atar！不要！醒醒，这是错误的！不要！想想你的荣耀和……！”

然后他被Eonwe殿下的大鸡吧操入了后庭，嘴巴也被别人的大鸡吧插入了。  
他最温柔最美丽的儿子，丝毫不顾自己腿间滴着精液，肚子里也满是精液，被人操着，这里满是想要操他的强壮男人们，只是担心地透过羽翅的缝隙，担忧地望着他淫荡的Atar。

Feanaro想，自己差点就害死那么好的儿子，逼迫他陷入无尽的战火，还好，他被所有人爱着，什么都不会发生了。

前面就是王宫主殿了，本应该在王座上等他的Nolofinwe却站在那里，不看他，Arafinwe正在帮他口交，他被服务着，和别的精灵谈话。

Feanaro被人操着，慢慢爬去了Nolofinwe腿边，最后，身后的人射精了。

他扭动屁股，爬上前，肛门滴着精液，告诉他的陛下：他今天一路上被144人操了，给146人喂了乳汁，还有更多人在他身上射精，但是他被性欲迷惑了双眼，没有能够数清。

他请求陛下的惩罚。

Nolofinwe被Arafinwe摇着屁股舔着，边和别人谈着事情，似乎才注意他，他轻踢了他一脚，要他转过身，面对他的臣民，说他该说的话。

他转过身，撅起欲求不满的屁股，请求着：“这就是陛下对我的惩罚，他不操我，我就去不了，无法高潮，因为我忘记数清楚有多少人用我来射精……”  
身后有衣袍的声音，他还没反应过来，Nolofinwe的大鸡吧已经操了进来，他浑身颤抖着，说着“谢谢，谢谢陛下”，激烈地高潮了。

精液和乳汁射在他和他聚集起来的臣民之间。

他的陛下有力的双臂把他托举起来，双腿打开，猛烈地操干着，他的大肚子和双乳都被操得上下起伏，他觉得他就要生了，他淫叫不停：“我是亲弟弟的肌肉性奴，啊，哈啊……啊，嗯，哈啊，我一天也不可以离开亲弟弟的鸡吧，亲弟弟的鸡吧，啊，好棒，啊，好美、哈啊，才是男人的鸡吧，我只是一个，啊，啊，啊，白白长了大鸡吧的精液便器，我唯一生存的目的就是哈啊，啊，嗯，嗯……嗷，啊，用身体服侍这个Arda之上所有真正的男性！使用我！”

Arafinwe走上前来，摸着他的奶子，提起大鸡吧，顺着他们交合的部位一起操了进去。  
他弟弟们的鸡吧大力地在他的肛门进出，带出无数的淫液，打湿了地面。Feanaro继续淫叫着：  
“啊……哈啊……我被亲弟弟操到怀孕，我被全城的男人操过，我要生了，还在被弟弟们操！好舒服，好舒服，我服务得好吗？”

Arafinwe湿吻他，赞美他的淫荡，上面喂了他口水，下面喂了他滚烫的精液，然后抽离，身后的陛下依然在抽插他，他努力夹紧，不让精液留出，但是做不到，他的肛门已经很难夹紧了，还好又有人上来，又一根鸡吧堵了进来。

他被操了没几下又高潮了。

他借着疯狂的高潮终于可以夹紧一些，夹得前后的男人都舒服地夸奖他的淫乱。他继续要求更多，要他们用力。

直到面前的人用力打他的大屁股，让他注意身份，便器不能要求别人如何操他。

他说着“谢谢，谢谢！”被打到了高潮。

一个又一个，男人们分别上来，举行灌精的仪式，到第十个男人射精时，Feanaro坚持着没有高潮到晕厥，他努力收缩屁眼，Nolofinwe让他放松不要夹，精液多的是，不要怕吃不饱肚子。他翻了眼白，喊着：“要去了，又要去了！我爱上了我的亲弟弟，啊哈，啊，哈啊，我要因为他的温柔而去了！我是乱伦产子的母狗！”

他晕过去了，Nolofinwe射精在他体内，把半梦半醒的他摆成跪姿，让他的屁股对着大家，陛下的鸡吧插入他的口腔，身后又有人进入。

他被两头的快感操醒，一面卖力而熟练地吞吐，一面吃力地摇着屁股，模糊地说：“啊…哈啊，好美味，好美味，啊…嗯，陛下的鸡吧好美味。后面也好棒，好棒！”

没多久，陛下又硬了，身后的人也射了出来，陛下再次把他托起操入肉穴，人们依次上来，从前面进入他。

就这样，轮流地被操了两个多小时，他双腿抽搐，感觉腹部的压力：“啊，哈啊，啊，啊，啊，我要生了，真的要生了……Nolofinwe，陛下，请施舍给我你的精液，给我，给我！啊啊啊啊啊啊！进来了，我爱的精液进来了！被操着生了！”

这一次，Nolofinwe和他一起高潮后，把鸡吧拔了出来，把他双腿打开，轻放在地上。抚摸着他，说：“我在，别怕，我爱你。”  
他被抚摸着，听到最后三个字，夹紧了屁眼，再次射了。  
“太淫荡了，Feanaro。”他的君王吻他。

所有人都在做爱或者对着他撸动，Maitimo被Maia的大鸡吧操，他去不了，清醒着，一直在无声地哭。Feanaro用心灵安慰他：“Maitimo，不要怕，和Atar一起。”

此时，Manwe和Varda也来了，他们接过Maitimo，非人的大鸡吧一起进入他美丽的身体，操着他，Maitimo终于激烈地去了，并开始淫叫：“好大！啊，哈啊，又被女人操射了！又射了！”

更多的，Feanaro被快感蒙蔽了感觉，已经听不见了。

他感觉肛门的快感和压力，担心自己生不出来，打开腿，流着泪，Nolofinwe吻他，说：“没关系，没有你的肛门接受不了的东西，所以里面的东西也一定能出来。”

陛下打了响指，说：“别让性奴的蜜洞空着。”

他就这样开着腿，再次被他的臣民进入，他的陛下抱着他，搓揉他的乳房，吻他，没有操他，却通过碰触和温柔让他接连不断地高潮。  
又有十个男人在他体内射精。

此时，太阳已经挂得很高，他感受着源源不断的快感，的腿间终于有不输给太阳的光芒涌出：“要去了！又要去了！被大家操着，生宝宝，去了！去了！”他仰头，在Nolofinwe怀中，他把美丽的蜜洞抬高，射了大量的精液和淫液。

操他的人射了精，拔了出去。

那里有什么东西出来了。

那是他的第一颗Simaril，宝钻从他的蜜洞出来，带出了大量的淫液，他被圣洁的光和热带上了绝顶的高潮。

很快是第二颗，他翻着眼白，舌头伸出来，开始大量地喷乳，连续地高潮着……“啊，好棒，生宝宝好棒，又要，又要来了，又要来了，看我，看我被所有人操过的、生产的骚穴！去了，去了！去了！”  
高潮停不下来，他拼命晃动大屁股，腿已经开到最大，后穴完全暴露在所有人面前。  
第三颗出来的时候，他早已喊哑了嗓子，只是“啊，啊……哈啊……哈啊，还有，还有吗，尿了，当众尿了，啊，又要，又要去了……”地低声喘息，鸡吧软着，滴着尿，后穴连续收缩，颤抖着，他有了此生最剧烈的肛门高潮。

他无声地淫叫着，四肢痉挛，完全脱力地倒在Nolofinwe的怀中。

Nolofinwe夸奖他，大手带着Melkor的魔法安抚着他，他让他的乳房和肚皮都渐渐恢复了原来紧致的样子。他又变回了那个有着修长身材的、高贵无比的Feanaro，即便他的内心永远是服务大家的肌肉性奴。  
他的肛门好空虚。

Melkor赐予的魔法。  
他明白了，英俊魔王的能力是性爱和性爱带来的终极快乐，他的亲族嫉妒他能让人无限快乐的能力，所以才把他污蔑为黑暗和邪恶的，不停地打压他，削弱他。

但是所有人不可抑制的、追求快乐的本能终究让Melkor一步步获得了最强的能力，继而统治了这个世间。

Manwe上前，打开双腿，拿起一颗圣洁的宝钻，塞入自己的后庭，“噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢！圣物！这是圣物！”淫荡的Vala翻起眼白，当众摇晃着穿着短裙的大屁股，让人操他，几根鸡吧进来了，Vala同时插入了被Nolofinwe托举起来的Feanaro，Vala很快后庭高潮着射了出来，他一脸满足地排出宝钻，拔出鸡吧，问Feanaro准备把这样美丽的造物献给谁。

Feanaro望着被Varda操着的，哭泣的Maitimo，说：“这是能给人带来快乐的光芒，塞入Maitimo被Valar庇佑的、最神圣的蜜洞，让他自由地离开。”

如果说生产宝钻给他带来了绝顶的高潮，那么，望着宝钻被塞入面带悲伤和拒绝的Maitimo美丽的下体，望着别扭的孩子一面被操一面被宝钻的光和热带上圣洁的快乐，则给他带来了无上的荣光。

在三颗宝钻的光、热和震动的刺激下，他的孩子剧烈地高潮着，扭动着屁股，试图压抑欲望。  
Maitimo还年轻，在神圣高潮的间隙，还在拼命哭求：“不要，不要这样，我不要再高潮了，你们疯了，我是你们的长王子，我才是王位继承人，不可以……啊，去了，去了，又当众去了！”他抬高臀部，拼命射精。  
Varda也射了。  
他淫叫着，被带往海港，那里，还有更多善良的Teleri等着操他，帮他准备出行的船只。Osse和Ulmo也等着他。强大的海洋会帮助他，偶尔把他拖去海里，让他窒息着，操他。Maitimo会被送上去往Beleriand的旅程，人们自由地选择跟随他，还是停留，这一路上，会有无数同伴操着含着宝钻高潮不断的Maitimo的绝美肉穴，直到到达对岸，这性爱和高潮会继续开花结果。因为Maitimo老想着抑制性欲和高潮，所以宝钻会一直安全地在他体内，刺激他所有的敏感点。让他的高潮永不停止。

Feanaro知道，那里有一个闹小脾气的强大Vala，正在等他。

Vala会把最强烈的欲望全部发泄在Maitimo的身上，会用各种姿势，当众强奸他。  
为了取得宝钻，Vala会让所有的生灵来操他，让他的高潮一点点吞噬他的神志，从死亡手中拯救他。  
等Maitimo被各种大鸡吧操熟，彻底变成Beleriand最著名的公用便器，对任何一根男人的鸡吧交付自己，宝钻才会给他带来最强烈的高潮，然后被排出体外，Melkor会明白怎样使用，当被精液浇灌出来的宝钻去到天空、海洋和地下，这个Arda，全都会变成性爱的美好世界，再也不会有痛苦和纷争。

他预言了这样美好的事。

送走一面高潮一面努力拒绝高潮的Maitimo，Feanaro重新变得紧致的后穴，再次被Nolofinwe插入，他感谢他的陛下不嫌弃他的生产小穴。他的陛下吻他，说这么好的便器不能浪费，留下来的人们全都争先恐后来一起操他，他微笑了，这一天会很长。

太阳完全升起来了。

阳光温柔地亲吻着他和他即将远行的孩子们。

**Author's Note:**

> （艸我怎么把垃圾Pwp写出了肥皂剧情，不要肥皂剧情啊啊，我要操费诺里安啊！）  
> （千万不要指望文盲如我会写剧情文）


End file.
